A Tale of Two Rangers
by Alix and Rea
Summary: "Dispose of the Rangers, and Araluen is a sitting duck. Not all fifty at once, no, that would be much too obvious. We must take it slowly, focus on one at a time. Fire up old grudges against them, show the people they aren't to be trusted, and exterminate them out of existence. Then, when the royal family is gone and all is in chaos, I can step up, and take the kingdom for my own."
1. Finding a Friend

Chapter 1

Finding a Friend

" _Every new friend is a new adventure…the start of more memories" -Patrick Lindsay_

Alix walks through a town in Whitby fief after a long meeting with the baron.

"And they say being a Ranger is all field work," she mumbles, walking along. "If only it was," she sighs as she slowly walks down the street. Suddenly, she freezes when she hears a scream of pain.

Meanwhile…

Rea retreats to a corner in the courtyard of a run-down orphanage, trying to escape the blows of the three boys. She is crying and hurting all over. They corner her and the blows come faster. She tries to run but one of the boys grab her leg and jerks it, dislocating her knee. She screams in pain and doubles over. Another swings a punch at her arm and the blow shatters her shoulder. Rea sinks to the ground, moaning in pain. As the blows come harder and faster, she start to lose consciousness.

Alix galvanizes into action, immediately running toward the source of the noise. She skids around a corner between two small houses, and into an alleyway.

"It was definitely in this direction," she says, dashing around another corner. The alleyway opens up into a courtyard, and Alix draws her saxe knife, seeing a commotion at the far end. "You there! What are you doing!" she yells and they look up.

"Whadda you want?" one sneers. Alix pulls him and his cronies away from the cowering figure.

"I'm a Ranger, and if you had any sense, you would run," she growls, glaring at them. "Leave!" she barks when none of them move away. Startled by her attitude, they back off a few steps. She turns to the figure, a girl, and ignores the three bullies. She kneels down next to the girl. "What did they do to you? We need to get you to help," she says, her tone suddenly much more kind.

Rea continues to sob, not saying anything. She looks up at Alix and pulls away, afraid of the Ranger.

Alix frowns. "I'm going to help you, alright?" she says, noting the knee and the shoulder. "I'm going to have to take you to a healer, I don't know how to fix all of this myself," she admits.

Rea looks up at her with confusion in her large brown eyes. "Why do you want to help me? What am I to you?"

"You aren't anything. Just a foolish girl," one of the boys behind Alix interjects. Alix swivels around, angry. "Didn't I tell you to leave?" she asks in a dangerous tone.  
He shrugs, "Yes, but why should we? We could easily best you."

"Is that so?" Alix says, and when they nod, she takes her bow in hand and knocks an arrow onto the string. "Do you want to find out what would actually happen?" she growls, and the boys find themselves looking at a very plausible death.

"Oh, uh, sorry then," one mumbles as they all back off. "We'll be on our way."

"Good. Don't come back," Alix is pleased to see that they turn on their heel and run as fast as they can away from her back down the alley. She slings her bow over her shoulder and once more returns her attention to the injured girl.

"To answer your question, just consider me a friend." she says, gently picking her up, taking care not to further injure the knee or shoulder.

Rea's eyes widen even further. "I've never had a friend before," she whispers.

"Well, now you do," Alix says kindly, walking down several roads to get to the nearest healer.

Alix bursts through the hardwood door and demands the healer's attention. The healer looks up from his work. By this time, Rea has slipped into unconsciousness. "She need your help," Alix says, laying Rea on the bed at the far side of the dim room. "I expect your finest work. I won't settle for a half decent job."

He nods. "Alright, alright. Can you tell me what happened to her?"

"I saw a few boys beating her," Alix replies, sitting on the floor.

He nods. "Her shoulder is broken."

"Then fix it." Alix replies simply. "And her knee."

"I'll do my best." He quickly resets her shoulder and leg. "She's not going to be able to walk for a week, and when she does, It shouldn't be long distances. And she'll have to keep that arm in that sling for it to heal properly."

Alix nods. "Alright. But I can't take her back there, not to those boys, they will just injure her again."

"What about the castle ward? Or she could stay with you until she's strong enough."

Alix raises an eyebrow. "Stay with me? Who would want to stay with a mysterious Ranger like me? I'm only her rescuer, not her babysitter."

He shrugs. "I don't know. But I wouldn't send her to the Ward right away. It's better than the orphanages but there still can be bullies." Alix ponders his words. The ward was a place in the castle the baron of the fief provided to orphans, she knew, but it probably wasn't the safest for an injured girl.

"I will leave it up to her." Alix says, still confused by his suggestion that the girl ought to stay with her. "It's her choice." A few minutes later, Rea regains consciousness.

"How are you feeling?" Alix asks, getting to her feet.

"Better, thank you," Rea looks between Alix and the healer. "Please don't send me back there."

"We aren't going to. We are giving you a choice of where you want to go," Alix says.

"You can go to the ward, or stay with your Ranger friend here," the healer says quickly before Alix can say otherwise.

Rea hesitates. "I want to stay with you," she says, looking at Alix.

"With me? Alright, I suppose," Alix sighs, standing up.

Rea sits up, biting her lip as everything starts hurting again.

Alix pulls on her cloak. "Are you sure you want to? I'm a Ranger, and you've heard the rumors about Rangers. We dabble in the Dark Arts, have the ability to vanish into thin air, and materialize out of nothing," she says, cocking an eyebrow.

Rea looks deep into her eyes. "I'm not scared of Rangers. But are those rumors true?"

"It depends on which rumor it is," Alix says mysteriously.

"You can't really be that bad."

"Trust me, I'm the worst of them all." Alix comments, then realizes Rea is about to try to stand. "Lay back down. You aren't ready to come with me yet."

"What do you mean? Why can't I come with you?"

"There is no way you can make it the entire way without losing consciousness. Why don't I return tonight, and you can come with me then?"

Rea slowly nods. "Alright. Promise you'll come back?"

"Sure thing kiddo. Why wouldn't I return? "

Rea shakes her head. "I'm sorry for doubting you, but it's just….well, I've just been lied to and cheated so many times."

"We've all been there, and it hurts, doesn't it?" Alix says quietly, before walking out the door. Rea stares at the closed door where she disappeared, then goes back to rest.

LATER

Alix walks back to the healer's. Rea is sitting in a chair, looking out the window. Alix knocks before walking inside. The healer answers the door and Rea looks up as she enters. "You came back!"

Alix can't help but smile. "I sure did, kiddo. Ready?" Rea nods and smiles widely.

"I am going to carry you since you can't walk."

"Are you sure? I hate to be a hindrance."

Alix sighs. "C'mon kiddo, c'mere," Alix picks Rea up in her arms.

"Are you sure you can do this? You don't have to," Rea asks, slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't go through many years of training to wimp out when kiddos like you need me," Alix says cheerfully. Rea smiles and leans her head against Alix's shoulder. Alix says goodbye to the healer, and walks outside. "So, kiddo, what's your name?"

"Rea."

"Rea. Nice name."

Rea smiles. "What's your name...friend?"

"Mine? Just call me Alix."

Rea nods and smiles up at her.

"So, you must understand, I can't babysit you all day long. I'm a ranger, with things to do."

"I know. I can take care of myself. I _am_ thirteen after all."

"But, you are _injured_ after all," Alix retorts.

"I'm _fine_ ," Rea retorts back.

Alix laughs. "You're broken, battered and bruised and you say you're fine?"

"Well….," Rea hesitates. "I can take care of myself. I don't want sympathy. I don't want people babying me."

Alix snorts. "And you won't get it! I do not want you pushing yourself, though. Imagine what people would say!"

Rea turns her face away. "I've always had to push myself to the limits and beyond. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Trust me kiddo, you're tough. But now you don't need to be," Alix says "Let me repeat. I will not have you pushing yourself too hard on my watch."

Rea nods slowly. "Alright, I won't."

Alix smiles. "Stupendous. Now, how about some dinner?"

Rea's eyes sparkle with happiness. "Oh yes!"

"Good," Alix says, as her cabin comes into view. The little wooden cabin sits a little ways into the forest, set in a small clearing. Smoke curls up from the stone chimney, and a horse nickers from the stable next to the cabin. On the verandah sits a pair of creaky but comfortable looking wooden chairs. A few meters next to it, at the edge of the clearing, is an archery range.

Rea turns to look at it. "It looks so homely," she whispers.

Alix grins. "I always feel that way after a long mission."

Rea smiles. "It's been a long time since I've seen anything so beautiful."

Alix laughs. "I wouldn't say it's beautiful. Fairly clean, yes, but also old. If you want to see beautiful, you should take a look at Castle Araluen."

"I've never seen Castle Araluen before."

"Ahh, but you should. It's spires seem to glow in the sunset, and all the lords and ladies walking around the castle add to the picture," Alix says, smiling. "It's truly a sight. Although, it's awfully formal there."

Rea smiles. "That sounds wonderful. Other than the formalities part." Alix laughs, opening the door. Rea looks around the cabin curiously.

Alix walks into the kitchen, and sets Rea down in a chair. "Let me grab dinner."

Rea is amazed at the cleanness of the place. Alix comes back in the room a few minutes later with a pot of beef stew.

Rea looks up, hungry. "That smells wonderful."

"Probably tastes worse than it smells," grins.

Alix sits down after serving Rea, who waits shyly for Alix to make the first move to eat. Soon, the meal is finished, and Alix stands up and begins to clear off the dishes. Rea makes a move to help her clear off the table.

"Sit. I've got this," Alix says.

"Are you sure? I can help."

Alix shakes her head. "You shouldn't be walking at all."

Rea sighs. "Alright."

Later, once the dishes are cleaned and put away, Alix is sitting on the floor, sharpening her two knives. One is the larger saxe, the other a smaller throwing knife. Rea is sitting across from her on a chair, watching.

Alix raises an eyebrow. "Do you find me interesting or something? You've been staring for quite a while now."

Rea smiles. "Yes, I do find you interesting."

Alix snorts. "Me? Interesting? You have to be joking," Alix frowns and sends her throwing knife spinning across the room and into the wall. Alix gets to her feet and raises an eyebrow at the knife.

Rea looks at the knife quivering in the wall. "Well, first of all, you're the first person who's ever been kind to me since I lost my family. Second, you're a _female_ Ranger. Third, your weapons are interesting."

Alix raises an eyebrow as she crosses the room. "My weapons are quite common, I am aware that I am a female Ranger, and I am most definitely _not_ kind. Just… helpful," she says, pulling the knife out of the wall. Alix studies the thin slit it made. " At least we know it's sharp," she mutters to herself, sheathing the knife.

Rea is silent for a moment. "If I told you that I'm half Skandian, would that change anything between us? I mean, would you….do you hate me now?"

Alix shrugs. "Why should I hate you because of where you came from? I have no grudge against Skandians."

Rea shakes her head. "I don't know. That's a reason people hated me."

"I see." Alix says, yawning.

Rea looks up. "I'm sorry to keep you up so late."

Alix grins, "Nah, it's my fault I'm tired. Stayed up last night finishing a report for the commandant," she says.

"I'll sleep out here on the floor."

Alix rubs her chin. "No. That would be an insult to my hospitality. I've got a room normally used for apprentices. That will work."

"I really don't want to be a bother," Rea says, leaning forward.

Alix rolls her eyes. "I don't think you could be a bother even if you tried."

Rea smiles and Alix helps her into the spare bedroom. She looks around in awe. "It's so clean," she gasps, not daring to touch the clean, white bed sheets.

"I suppose. It could use a good sweeping out though," Alix says, studying the room. "It will have to do. Alright, I'm in the room next to this one if you need anything."

Rea nods. "Good night and….thank you."

Alix nods to Rea as she leaves, and closes the door behind her. Tired, Rea quickly drops off to sleep.

The next day, Alix is up early. Rea wakes and looks out the window. The sun is shining on the verdant foliage. She sighs happily.

"Rea!" Alix calls from her place in the central room. Alix is quickly pulling on her boots and slinging her quiver across her back.

Rea sits up in bed. "Yes?"

"I've got to leave to investigate a problem that has arisen," Alix says, poking her head into the bedroom as she grabs her cloak.

Rea nods. "You want me to wait here then?"

"Yes. Don't touch anything that looks important, and try not to get into any trouble. I've left food next to the bed for your breakfast," Alix says quickly, opening the outside door.

Rea nods. "Alright, bye," she says quietly as Alix leaves.

Alix walks briskly down the trail away from the cabin, her cloak fluttering slightly behind her.

An hour or so later, Rea hears a step on the verandah. She frowns, unsure what to do. Rea takes a deep breath. "Who is it?"

The door creaks open on unoiled hinges and a tall figure is silhouetted in the doorway.


	2. Meeting Gilan

Chapter 2

Meeting Gilan

" _Nothing more exciting than meeting new people, hearing their stories, and being inspired." – Anonymous_

"Alix, are you in here?" he calls. "I thought you knew I was coming."

Rea, shaking with terror, says nothing in response. She hears his steps come closer and looks around trying to find something to defend herself with.

"Who said 'Who is it?'" he asks, pulling out his larger knife, identical to the one Rea had seen Alix sharpening the night before. "Alix?" he repeats.

Rea hears the sound of the knife being drawn and closes her eyes hoping the end will come swiftly. The man holds still for a moment, trying to listen for any unusual noises. Rea attempt to stay still and quiet but a bird flies into the window, causing her to jump in surprise and knock the plate off the stand. It clatters loudly to the floor.

The newcomer swings open the door to the room, ready to attack any intruders that he thinks may have come into the cabin. Rea turns quickly to face him and is surprised to see a man, rather handsome and about in his early forties, step into the room. He starts in surprise when he sees Rea, who stares at him in terror.

"Who are you?" she whispers.

"I could ask you the same thing," he says. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I...my name is Rea...Alix brought me here."

"Why?"

"Well, uh, I don't know."

"So, you mean to tell me, that Alix brought you here and then just left you on your own, and you don't know why?"

"She said she'll come back," Rea replies lamely.

The man frowns slightly. "Hmm... alright then. Well, I'm Gilan. The Ranger Corps Commandant."

Rea's eyes widen in surprise. "You're the leader of the Rangers, right?"

"I suppose you could put it that way. I prefer to think of myself as more of a guide," he says grinning.

Rea nods slowly. "Well, Alix isn't here and I don't know when she'll be back."

Gilan grins. "No one ever does. I think I will wait here until she returns." Rea nods and settles back into a more comfortable position, studying the tall, clean shaven Ranger closely.

Gilan spots the platter on the floor and bends down to pick it up. "I must have given you quite a fright," he comments.

Rea smiles slightly. "Yes, you did scare me quite a bit."

"If it helps any, you surprised me just the same. I didn't expect to come across anyone other than Alix."

Gilan walks back into the main room, while Rea lays back down to rest some more. A few hours or so later, Alix walks in the cabin dusty and dirty. Gilan looks up from where he is sitting.

"What happened to you?" he asks his former apprentice, arching an eyebrow.

Alix sighs, taking her cloak off. "Thieves. Had to chase after them. Then, the fools decided it would be a good idea to turn and fight."

"I'm assuming it turned out badly?"

"For them. I just had to drag them back to the castle."

"Sounds pleasant," Gilan comments, grinning.

"So, what brings you here?" Alix asks.

"Have some paperwork for you, updates on the fiefs and whatnot," he says as Rea stirs in the other room.

Gilan hands her a stack of official looking papers. Alix takes them and glances through a few of them. "Thank you," she says, setting it to the side.

Alix looks towards the bedroom. "Have you met Rea?"

"Sure did. She gave me quite the surprise," Gilan says, chuckling slightly.

Alix walks into the spare bedroom, and gently shakes Rea awake, "Feeling better? I hope Gil didn't frighten you too much,"

Rea grins. "Well… I do feel better."

Alix turns back to the commandant. "How long do you plan on staying?"

Gilan shrugs, "Not sure. I don't think it will be more than a few days."

Alix smirks. "I think I can handle that." Gilan smiles in return.

Rea turns to them. "Alix, can I try walking yet, please?"

Alix shakes her head. "Of course not. You'll only injure yourself further." Rea looks slightly disappointed but says nothing. Alix sighs, "I can help you into the main room. Would that be better?"

"Oh, yes please!"

Soon, Rea is seated on a comfortable chair in the main room of the cabin.

"I presume you will be bedridden for a day or two more," Gilan muses.

Rea grimaces. "How can I be of use to you? How can I help?"

Alix gestures to Gilan. "Entertain this one while I go report to the baron." Rea looks slightly surprised then bewildered.

"Alright but I've never entertained someone before. I don't exactly how to."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Alix says, walking over to the door. "Doesn't take a lot to entertain Gilan. Learned that during the five years I was his apprentice."

At this, Gilan raises an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he queries, clearly amused.

Rea laughs as Alix leaves after grabbing her cloak.

The week progresses and Rea's health improves greatly. She is soon able to walk and use her injured arm freely. One warm evening, after dinner, Alix and Rea are sitting on the verandah.

"I'm glad you are finally able to walk." Alix says.

Rea nods. "So am I."

"And, well, we need to discuss you going to the ward. You can't exactly stay here forever. You know what the ward is, and it's purpose?"

"Yeah, for caring for orphans."

"Right. I've talked to the officials there, and they say they have plenty of room for you. Any questions?"

Rea shakes her head but looks up. "Will you come and visit sometimes?"

Alix hesitates, "I don't know. I can't promise anything for certain."

"Alright. I'll leave today then?"

Alix nods, standing up, "As soon as you are ready."

"I'm ready now."

"Okay then," Alix says helping Rea to her feet. Alix walks slowly so Rea can keep up as they walk out of the forest and to Castle Whitby.


	3. Choosing Day

Chapter 3

Choosing Day

" _It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped." - Tony Robbins_

Two years after Rea goes to the ward, Choosing Day rolls around. All the members of the ward were in a frenzy frantically preparing themselves for the most important decision of their lives. Choosing Day was when each member of the Ward had a chance to request a craft of their choice and be accepted or rejected by the baron's craftmasters. Rea slips quietly out of her room and heads down to the stables. "I just need some time to think," she says to herself. Upon entering the roomy stable, she takes a deep breath of the warm air. She walks down the aisle and lets herself into the stall of one of her favorite horses. "Hey, there Peanut. Look what I brought you," she says with a quiet laugh and hands the old horse an apple. "I'll be leaving soon...today's Choosing Day and I've got a big decision to make. I just hope I won't chicken out when it's my turn." She leans against the side of the warm horse, smelling the sweet scent of the hay and rubbing his soft muzzle. "Oh, I'm just so scared. I'm scared of everything, Peanut. I'll never amount to much," she whispers, tears welling to her eyes. Peanut neighs quietly, as though reassuring her. Rea hugs him tightly. "I'm glad you're here with me."

At that moment, a loud voice shouts, "Rea! Get back here right now! It's almost time!"

Rea sighs and kisses Peanut on his muzzle. "Goodbye boy. I won't be seeing you again. I'll miss you." With that, she heads out of the stables and back to the Ward.

Quickly, she brushes out her hair and straightens out her clothes. Then, she heads to the baron's office and lines up with the other fifteen year-olds who are also waiting. The secretary looks up. "One, two , three, four, five, and six. Good. You are all here. Let me inform the Baron." He slips into the Baron's office then steps back out. "You may enter now."

With Rea last in line, the teenagers step into the large, well-lit room. The craftmasters are already there and waiting. Rea realizes with a sigh that she is the shortest and smallest. Consequently, she is put in the back of the line. The Baron looks them over. "Well, today is your big day. Make your decisions carefully. You may begin."

A tall, muscular youth steps forward and announced his name and his craft of choice. He was quickly approved by the craftmaster and the proceedings moves on. Rea hardly seems to notice as two, three, and four of the other wards announced their choices and are approved. As the fifth ward steps forward and announces his name, she gives a little start of surprise. She wipes her sweaty palms on her skirt and takes a deep breath. The fifth ward is approved and steps back into the line. With her heart pounding wildly, Rea steps forward.

"Rea-Le Hamlin, my lord. I request to be a….a…."

Some of the other ward members snigger, but Rea takes a deep breath.

"I request to be a Ranger, my lord."

Silence. Utter silence fills the room, then the floodgates open. The other children burst into a babble of confused talk. The baron stares. "Are you sure about this...Rea?" Rea nods, but a little less confidently. "Alright, then. I'll ask Alix. You all are dismissed." They all leave the baron's office and he sits down to write a message to Alix.

About an hour later, a messenger knocks on Alix's door. "How may I help you?" Alix asks, opening the door.

The messenger nods his head in greeting, "From the Baron." he says, handing Alix the letter.

"Thank you. I shall take a look," Alix quietly shuts the door, confused. It was unusual for the Baron to act this formal. Generally, he was straightforward with any issues the fief was having that Alix needed to lend a hand in. For him to send a letter… something unusual must have happened at the castle. Alix shrugs, deciding to read the contents before coming to any conclusions. Alix leans against the wall and begins to peruse the page. As she reads, the surprise on her face becomes more and more obvious. Reaching the end of the letter, she looks up, shocked.

"I don't know what to make of this!" she exclaims, tossing the piece of parchment onto the table. Alix begins to pace across the room, like she so often does. "Me? Take on an apprentice? This is absurd! I certainly don't have the experience, or patience, or competence! Although, from what I've seen, she does have the skills necessary… but that's beside the point. Gil's going to kill me for getting myself into this mess. I've only been graduated five years, far less than the usual for those to teach an apprentice!" Alix sighs, sitting down at the table and putting her face in her hands.

"So many reasons why I shouldn't, but I still feel as though I should," she mutters. Alix picks up the parchment and skims over it again. "I think it's time to give the Baron a visit," she says, standing up and grabbing her cloak and bow.

"So you received my letter?"

"I did. It came as quite a shock."

"It came as a shock to all of us. Never in all my years…"

"Can I speak to her?" Alix asks suddenly.

The Baron looks up, "Now?"

"The sooner the better."

"I can arrange that." He says, sending a servant down to get Rea. As she waits for them to arrive, Alix paces in front of the baron's desk.

Within a few minutes, the servant knocks and re-enters with Rea following him timidly. "Here she is, sir," the servant announces, as if they couldn't see that already.

The baron nods. "You may leave now, Kirk. Thank you." Under his breath, he mutters something about "stupid servants."

In the pause that follows, Rea speaks up. "You needed me, my lord?" Quickly, she looks around the room and her eyes fall on Alix. Immediately, her face pales. "It's a 'No.', isn't it?" she asks fearing the worst.

Alix holds her hands up, "I haven't decided. I wanted to speak with you first."

"What is it?"

"I want to know why. Why would you choose to be a Ranger?" Alix asks.

Rea gives her a wry grin. "Well, first, I can't really be anything else. I can write but not good enough to be a scribe or courier. The cooks don't like me...for certain reasons...they don't like any of us kids. I'm too small to take care of horses and girls can't join battleschool. It was either being a farmer or at least trying to join the Rangers. Plus, I owe you one for saving my life."

Alix studies Rea quietly for a moment, "But you realize being a ranger is dangerous? Five years of rigorous training to join a group of mysterious people. Is this what you want?"

Rea nods. "It might even give a meaning, a purpose to my life," she replies quietly.

Alix remains silent as she thinks everything over. Sighing, she nods, "Alright, You can be my apprentice."

Rea beams at her. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me yet, you've got five long years ahead of you."

Gilan scowls, staring at the paperwork before him. Messages and letters from all fifty fiefs ready for him to read. "The one thing training never prepares you for," he mutters, glancing through a few documents. He raises an eyebrow as he picks up the next one, seeing that it's from his former apprentice. Curious, he begins to read. He chuckles as he finishes the letter, "So, she's already gotten herself an apprentice has she? It's just like her, to do something out of the ordinary." Gilan sets the letter to the side, "She'll be excellent as a mentor, if she remembers to have patience."


	4. A Glimpse of the Past

Chapter 4

A Glimpse of the Past

 _"Letting the past be forgotten makes you feel better, but remembering the past makes you stronger." - Segev Layani_

"Alix, how did you become an apprentice?" Rea asks, looking up from where she is studying a map of the fief.

"Me? Isn't knowing how you became an apprentice enough?"

Rea shakes her head, "That was a few days ago, ancient history. I want to hear about you."

"This isn't just about not studying that map?"

"I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Alix mutters, rolling her eyes and sitting down across from Rea.

"Please?"

Alix sighs, "Fine. Although I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Andrew, Alix's older brother nudges Alix, "Hey, I dare you to knock on the Ranger's door."

"Me? No way! Baron Charles would kill me," Alix laughs as they stroll along.

Andrew pauses to shift his crutch under his arm, "Come on, when has that ever stopped you before?"

"Many times."

"Name one."

When Alix is at a loss for words, Andrew grins, "See? Told ya. Just go tell him you think his cloak makes him invisible."

"Well, it does, doesn't it?"

"Why don't you find out?"

"No. That's a dumb reason. Give me a better one."

"Tell him you think he's good looking."

"No! Andrew, that's even worse."

Andrew laughs, "Play a prank on him or something, I dunno. Amuse me. You're the creative one."

Alix thinks for a moment, "I'll just make something up as I go," she decides.

Andrew nods, "Alright, I'm good with that."

Alix hears the Ranger's horse nicker as she walks towards the cabin and onto the verandah, but ignores it, knocking on the hardwood door. Andrew is hidden in the forest behind her, and she smiles, glancing down at the bundle of scraggly wildflowers she holds in her hands.

"Trust me Andrew, you'll be entertained," she mutters to herself. She looks up as the door opens to reveal the tall Ranger.

"Hello Sir, do you want this beautiful bouquet of flowers? Of course you do, look at how they accentuate your face!" she exclaims, holding the flowers up to him.

"No-"

"Also," Alix adds, ducking past him and into the cabin, "Look how good they look in here!" She darts around the room, "Look how nice they look next to this chair! And this wall! And this man's cloak…" Alix trails off, realizing that there is actually another ranger in the room. She glances down at the coffee he is holding, and a harebrained idea springs into her head.

The ranger in front of Alix stands up, looking rather annoyed, "If you don't leave-"

"These are perfect for anyone! Look how nice they look in your coffee!" Alix places the flowers into his drink. She bows dramatically, "Thank you for your time, I won't be bothering you again," she backs away, then dashes out the door, not looking back.

Andrew is laughing so hard he can hardly speak, "The, the look on their faces!" he snorts, doubling over with laughter, "And- And- 'Look how nice they look in your coffee!'"

Alix is laughing as well, the memory of the experience fresh in her mind, "I didn't mean to do it, I just… did it."

"Oh boy, you just can't turn down a challenge, can you?"

"No. Not me, not ever."

"Which could be seen as both a good thing, or a bad thing." a new voice comments. The siblings spin around, and see the tall Ranger standing behind them.

He looks at Alix, "I'm assuming he put you up to that ridiculous performance?" he asks, gesturing to Andrew.

Alix glances at Andrew, then shrugs, "Yeah."

"And you got nothing in return for doing such an embarrassing task?"

"She doesn't need any motivation. Alix is so stubborn she can't back down from a challenge," Andrew answers.

"Is that so?" the Ranger murmurs thoughtfully.

Alix nods, "Plus, it's kinda fun."

"Glad to see you aren't as deranged as you were acting," he says smiling slightly.

"Yeah… Well, have a nice day sir, we had best be going," Alix says, mystified by his questions.

The Ranger nods his farewell, and walks away.

"That was odd," Alix whispers to Andrew, glancing back at the Ranger as the siblings continue on their way.

"No kidding, but I guess Rangers tend to be like that." he says as he limps along.

Alix glances down at his bad leg, the one he had broken in an accident as a boy, and not having healed properly, left him with a bad limp and a need of a crutch.

"That's the truth," she agrees. "They're quite daunting."

Andrew is alone in the stables, brushing down his horse, Legend. He looks up when he hears a short knock on the wood frame behind him.

He turns, and his eyes widen with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I wish to ask a favor of you." the tall Ranger states.

"Alright, I guess," Andrew agrees, albeit tentatively. "What is it?"

"Your sister intrigues me. From what I've seen, she might have the skills a Ranger needs."

Andrew shakes his head, "But she's a girl, and all you've seen is her acting weird."

"I'm aware of that, but we Rangers tend to be intuitive about these things."

Andrew shrugs, "What do you want me to do?"

"If what you say is correct, and she won't refuse a challenge, then I ask that you challenge her to a task. It will help me see if she has the talent required."

"What challenge do I give her?"

The tall Ranger thinks for a moment, "Tomorrow evening, have her follow me, without being noticed by me or anyone else."

"But if you don't notice her, how will you know she has the aptitude for being a ranger? How will you even know she's there at all?"

"I'll know she's there, I just won't let her know that. I am a Ranger after all," he says, smiling.

"If you say so," Andrew responds a little doubtfully. "Where will she know to find you to tail you?"

"I'll be leaving my cabin at sundown."

"Alright, I'll tell her,"

"Much obliged."

Alix is lounging in a chair in her brother's room when he hobbles in. "There you are. I was wondering how long it would take for you to get back."

Andrew smiles at his sister's impatience as he flops onto his bed, leaning his crutch against the wall, "I wasn't gone that long."

"It was ages! It's dark outside now!" she protests, sitting up.

"The sun was setting when I went to the stables."

"Whatever. Has Baron Charles found out about our latest shenanigan?"

"I don't think so. He never has time to pay attention to us lately," Andrew replies, laying down and staring at the ceiling.

Andrew and Alix's parents had died when they were small, and since the baron was close friends with their parents, took the two kids under his wing. The castle had been new and interesting at the beginning, and exploring it had given the siblings something to do after their lessons in the morning. When that became monotonous, they searched for other ways to spend their time - hence the dares. When Andrew became apprenticed to the Blacksmith, even those times became fewer and farther between.

"Charles the Bald has all sorts of official things to do," Andrew continues, using the sibling's nickname for the Baron, "He probably assumes we're acting 'responsible'."

Alix snorts, "One of the last words I would use to describe us."

Andrew nods, "Agreed."

"So, any more dares you think I can't complete?" Alix asks eagerly, looking over at Andrew.

"Actually, yes I do," he says, sitting up.

"I hope it's a good one. Don't make it like that one time you had me tell Jared he was my true love," she grimaces at the memory.

"Follow the ranger. You know, the one who's cabin you barged into today?"

Alix's eyes widen. "Follow him? When? From where? To where?"

"Err…tomorrow. According to my resources, he should be leaving his cabin around sundown."

"And if I get seen?"

"Don't. Not by him, not by anyone."

"I dunno if I can do this, Andrew…"

Andrew gives Alix an encouraging smile, "Sure you can! Today you put flowers in a Ranger's coffee, what can be harder than that?"

"Well, this is unusual for you. Normally you do odd or funny things… not serious things."

"Hey, a change is always nice. Who knows, maybe this is for the better?"

"Maybe," Alix sighs. "Fine. I'll do it."

Andrew watches as his sister leaves the room, trying to picture her as dark and mysterious as a ranger. He sighs, unable to envision someone as energetic as Alix could possibly be anything of the sort.

Alix sighs quietly, wondering if anything could be more boring than waiting for a ranger to leave their cabin. Hidden in the greenery surrounding the path to the cabin, she watches for the ranger to leave. Alix had positioned herself before sundown, so as to not miss his leaving. She brushes an ant off her arm, growing more impatient by the second.

Thankfully, Ranger…. Ranger... Gavin or Garth or something like that, steps out of the cabin. Alix holds deathly still as he steps off the verandah and walks down the path away from his cabin. _Just as Andrew said, he left at sundown,_ Alix thinks to herself, listening to his quiet footsteps as he passes her hiding place.

When he rounds a corner and passes out of view, Alix stands up and follows. She remains a distance behind him, so if he were to glance to either side, he wouldn't see her. She also times her pace so as to match the Rangers, not wanting him to hear the extra set of feet.

Gilan smirks to himself, listening to the extra pair of feet stumble behind him. He pulls his cowl up to hide his face in shadow as he heads into the village. He pauses before turning down a side street, then down an adjoining one.

Alix mentally scolds herself, her overconfidence having caused her to stumble. She continues to follow Ranger… _I still can't remember his name! I thought it started with a G, but maybe it was a J? Gabriel? George?_ she thinks as she sneaks along _I wish I could at least remember the name of the person I am following! Maybe it's George with a J… That could be it._

As Alix follows the Ranger, she realizes the direction they are headed will lead to the castle. She grimaces when she thinks of how fast the news of her following the Ranger will spread around the castle. _They'll think I'm a thief, or insane, or something equally odd. Maybe if I sneak away… Andrew never specified a certain length of time I was to follow the ranger._ Even as the thought creeps into her mind, it is dismissed. By now, Alix is too curious as to where the ranger is going to give up.

Absorbed in her thoughts, she almost doesn't realize the ranger has stopped, and almost runs into him.

"Why are you following me?" he asks quietly, turning to face Alix.

Alix's eyes widen when she realizes she has been caught, "Umm, a dare?"

"Again you decide to be mischievous and-"

Alix holds up her hands, "Wait, before you lecture me. For the life of me I cannot remember your name. You're Ranger… Garrick? Gage? Johnny? Joseph? George with a J? Garrett? Jaron? Gimli?"

Gilan finds it rather hard to keep a straight face as he listens to Alix's list of names, "If you must know, it's Gilan. Jaron's the next fief over."

Alix snaps her fingers as she remembers, "Right! I remember now."

"And you're Alixandra, daughter of the late Edward and Sarah Jasperson, if I remember correctly," Gilan says, thinking about the news he had heard years back about the Baron's close friends passing away, and their children going to live with Baron Charles.

"No and Yes. It's Alix. _Not_ Alixandra."

"Alright then, Alix. How would you like to be a Ranger's Apprentice?"

"Excuse me? Me, a Ranger?"

Gilan nods, "Yes, you."

"Wait a second," Alix says, taking a pace back. "Don't you rangers practice the dark arts and whatnot?"

Gilan is unable to keep the grin contained this time, "No, that's bogus. We just hone our skills past what a normal person takes the time to do."

Alix beams excited by the prospect of something new, "If that's the case, I don't see why not! Do I get to act all mysterious like you in one of those weird cloaks? Do I get a bow and knives too? How long is the apprenticeship? Let's go tell Andrew!" she exclaims, not waiting for Gilan to answer any of her previous questions.

"You seriously asked him if his name was Johnny?" Rea asks, grinning.

Alix nods, "Absolutely. Thinking back on it now, it wasn't one of my more intelligent times."

"Andrew seems nice. Could I meet him someday?" Rea asks.

A mournful look crosses Alix's face, "He died during the second year of my apprenticeship."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Rea apologizes, feeling bad for bringing up a painful memory.

Alix waves her hand dismissively, "It's all right. You didn't know."

Rea nods, then pauses, "Wait a second, so when you became an apprentice, Maddie hadn't started her training yet so that means...you began before females were officially allowed in the Corps?"

Alix shrugs, "Officially allowed, yes. But it never exactly mattered once Gil became commandant."

"Would you still do something like that today? I mean, put flowers in a Ranger's coffee?"

Alix shakes her head, "Despite my feisty attitude, I wouldn't. After Andrew died, I changed. I wasn't so… exuberant anymore," she stands up and changes the subject. "Now, let's focus on that map. We've wasted enough time."


	5. An Evil Arises

Chapter Five

An Evil Arises

" _One may smile, and smile, and be a villain." - William Shakespeare_

"Don't tell me what to do! You _will_ kill that Ranger!" Gannon snarls, rising to his feet as he growls at one of his henchmen.

"We've tried sir. It's nearly impossible to kill a Ranger," he points out, intimidated by the powerful figure staring him down.

"We have done it before, we can do it again. Our cause is great, so we must take great measures to ensure its success. Disposing of the Ranger Corps would be one," Gannon spits, pulling out a knife. "And killing those who aren't dedicated to the cause would be another." The knife flashes as it reflects the candlelight. Gannon goes quiet for a moment as he studies the knife. He looks up at the henchman facing him, "You are dedicated to this cause, aren't you?" he continues in a low, dangerous tone.

"Yes sir!" his underling agrees readily, all too aware of the consequences he may face if he disagrees.

"THEN KILL THE RANGER!" Gannon roars.

"Yes sir. I'll do it right away sir," he mumbles, stepping away from Gannon. He exits the room quickly, fearing for his life. Gannon paces across the small room, his feet thudding quietly against the wooden floor as he walks. He looks up at his deputy, Derrick, who is sitting calmly in a chair.

"This is taking too long. I need to move faster. I have followers, and gain more almost daily,"

Gannon explains to him. "Yet, I don't want my organization to be discovered. If the Rangers knew of my plans, things would become doubly hard. They still think the old Commandant died in his sleep. Ha! Poisoning the old geezer was a brilliant scheme of mine."

Gannon sits in one of the chairs that furnish the room. "Although, getting rid of the famous Will Treaty, and his teacher, Halt, is proving to be harder than I thought."

"You almost had him when you hired Jory Ruhl and his gang," Derrick comments, "After killing his wife, he wasn't exactly focusing on anything but revenge. Your men also took care of a different Ranger… Liam Arkwright, I think was his name."

"But Will Treaty still got away! Him and his blasted apprentice!"

Derrick sighs, "Yes, true enough."

Gannon waves his hand dismissively, "Enough on that. You said you had news?"

"Yes. One of the rangers has taken on an apprentice."

Gannon stiffens his eyes flashing angrily, "What! Which one?"

"The one who was recently assigned to Whitby fief, Alix Jasperson," Derrick explains, repeating what his informant had told him.

A strange look crosses Gannon's face, "You don't mean…"

Derrick nods, "It's her."

" _Practice doesn't make perfect. Practice reduces the imperfection." - Toba Beta_

"Rea, stepping on twigs doesn't help your silent movement skills," Alix comments dryly, listening to her apprentice creep through the trees around the cabin, "Try moving slower, and pay extra attention to where you are placing your feet." Rea nods and concentrates harder. "Better," Alix approves. "But remember, the more you practice, the better you will get."

"Alright, I'll keep on practicing. What else do I have to learn other than archery, the double knife defense, knife throwing, and map reading?"

Alix raises an eyebrow, "Many, many other things."

Rea grins back. "I think I can handle it."

"Good. Follow me."

Intrigued, Rea quickly follows Alix. "Where are we going?"

"You will find out soon." Alix says, leading her in an unfamiliar direction. They meander down a faint trail through the woods for quite a while. Rea looks around her curiously. "Should only be a few more minutes," Alix says, glancing at her apprentice.

Young Bob was the horse trainer for the Ranger Corps. However, since they were living in Whitby Fief and Bob's farm was in Redmont fief, Alix had arranged for her and her apprentice's horse to be brought to a small clearing in the woods when she herself would introduce Rea to her horse.

Soon, they arrive at a clearing where on the far side two horses are grazing quietly. Rea gazes at the horses, admiring them. Alix whistles quietly and they both come trotting over to her.

"Which one's yours?"

"This one. Her name is Willow." Alix says, smiling as the indicated horse nudges her.

"What's the other one called?" Rea asks stepping up to pet it.

"Kicker."

"He's a beauty."

"He's yours."

"Mine?"

Alix nods, grinning.

"Oh, wow…"

"He's a ranger horse, he's got special skills and abilities that assist our own," Alix explains.

"Like what?"

"He can alert you if a stranger, or friend, is approaching."

"That's amazing."

Alix nods, "They're truly one-of-a-kind."

"Can I ride him?"

"Sure, but you need to tell him a special phrase before you get on," Alix replies.

Rea frowns. "A special phrase?"

Alix nods, "Yes. A special phrase. Should I repeat it again for you?"

"That's crazy. I've never heard of such a thing. You're joking." With that Rea steps up and mounts Kicker.

Alix shrugs, "Have it your way." she says, stepping back a few paces.

For a moment, Rea sits on the horse's back. Then, she realizes something was wrong. The next moment, she goes flying backwards off the horse and lands hard on the ground. She looks up at Alix, who is trying to restrain her laughter.

"Another lesson I've learned today: always trust your mentor," Rea says with a groan as she gets up, dusting off her pants.

Alix nods, grinning, "Very true. Now, how would you like that special phrase?"

"Yes, please," Rea says with a grin.

"Say 'Be my friend' to him."

"'Be my friend'? Is that what I'm supposed to tell him? Right after he bucked me off?"

Alix nods again, "Exactly. You've got the right idea."

Frowning, Rea steps up cautiously to Kicker again. She glances at Alix who nods. With that Rea takes a deep breath and whispers 'Be my friend.' into Kicker's ear.

"He'll let you ride him now."

Rea hesitates then mounts. She gently presses her heels into his sides and he starts forward at a walking pace.

Willow nickers next to Alix, _You didn't believe your mentor about the secret phrase even after I bucked you off._ Alix frowns slightly at her horse, "I was young then" she mutters quietly to her.

Rea urges Kicker to go a little faster and they trot easily around the clearing.

 _That's a terrible excuse._ Willow seems to say as she tosses her head. Alix rolls her eyes, ignoring her horse "So, how do you like Kicker?" she calls to Rea.

"He's wonderful!" she calls back.

Alix smiles, "How do you feel about riding back to the cabin?"

"That would be great!"

Alix nods, mounting Willow, "Then let's be on our way."


	6. Rea's First Gathering

Chapter Six

Rea's First Gathering

" _Your struggles were never meant to break you down, but to make you stronger."-Anonymous_

The sun is just rising when Alix is in the stable saddling her horse, Willow. "There you go. Good girl," Alix says, stepping back. Willow tosses her head, _Do I get an apple now?_

"Only because I'm in a good mood," she grins, feeding Willow a bright red apple. Alix leads Willow out of the stable to where her apprentice is waiting with her own horse.

"Ready to go?"

Alix nods as she mounts Willow and they ride out of the clearing. "What's the Gathering for?" Rea inquires.

"It's the rare event where more than a few of us 'dark and mysterious' rangers are in the same place at once," Alix grins.

Rea laughs. "What do we do there?"

"Well, you are assessed by certain Rangers and if you pass, you move into the next year of your training."

"What will I get tested on? The stuff we've been doing the last year?"

Alix nods, "It's easy. You'll pass with flying colors."

After a few days of riding, they reach the Gathering Grounds. "We're here." Alix says.

Rea dismounts. "Do we set up our tent here?" she asks, noticing some of the other tents that were already pitched.

Alix nods, "You can do that. I'm going to go speak with the commandant." Rea quickly unpacks and sets up their tent and soon, Alix returns.

"What should I do now?" Rea asks.

"We have some time to relax until all the other rangers get here," Alix tells Rea. "So you could go meet some of the other apprentices if you'd like."

Rea looks uncertain. "Can't I just stay with you?"

Alix shrugs, "If you'd rather."

Rea hesitates. "Well, I guess I can go practice archery for a little."

"Alright," Alix nods.

Rea heads out to the archery targets, where an apprentice is already practicing. He nods a greeting to Rea as she approaches.

Rea smiles back and goes to an unoccupied range. The other apprentice resumes his practicing until his quiver is empty.

Rea fires her arrow in quick succession and soon the target is bristling with arrows clustered around the center. The other apprentice replaces his arrows in his quiver and walks over to Rea, "Nice shooting," he compliments, gesturing to the target on the far side of the field.

"Thanks," Rea replies, blushing slightly.

"My pleasure," he says, "By the way, I'm Chris."

"I'm Rea. My mentor's Alix."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiles. "I think I remember Will mentioning something about her. She was the commandant's apprentice, right?"

Rea nods. "You know Will Treaty?" she says a little awed.

Chris nods, "He's my mentor."

"Wow," Rea whispers.

He grins. "I was pretty awed myself."

"What's it like to be the apprentice of one of the most famous rangers?"

Chris shrugs. "Not much different I would think. You still train and do housework and stuff."

"What's Will like?"

Chris thinks for a moment, "Why don't you come find out for yourself? He's just over there."

Rea shakes her head. "Oh, no. I don't think I want to."

Chris looks rather disappointed. "Why not?

Rea shrugs. "Because. I told Alix I'd be here practicing."

Chris waves his hand dismissively, "Come on, it'll only take a minute or two."

Rea shakes her head. "Maybe later, but thank you."

"Are you scared?" Chris asks suddenly. "Is that why?"

Rea glares at him. "No, I'm just being honest and doing what I told my mentor what I'd be doing."

Chris rolls his eyes, "Then why don't I go tell her you're going to go meet Will?" He grins, "Yes, that's what I'll do."

Rea sighs. "Fine, go and tell her."

Chris nods, "Okay! I'll be right back."

"She said it's fine, and to not worry so much." Chris says, walking back to Rea.

Rea grins. "It sounds like her."

Chris nods, "So, what are we waiting for? Come meet one of the most famous people in all of Araluen." Rea laughs and follows him. He leads her to where Will is drinking some coffee and Rea stand shyly behind him

Will looks up at the two apprentices, "Hello," he greets.

Rea smiles shyly. "Hi," she replies quietly.

Will stands up and holds his hand out, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you before. What is your name?"

Rea shakes his hand. "Rea-Le Hamlin, Alix's apprentice."

Will grins, "Ahh yes, Alix. Should've guessed. How have you liked the gathering so far?"

Rea shrugs. "I haven't seen much, but I've enjoyed myself this far."

Will smiles, "That's good."

"And your apprenticeship? How is that for you?"

"It's going well, sir."

Will smiles, "Will. Call me Will."

Rea smiles. "Alright...Will."

"Sorry to cut our meeting short, but I must meet with Gilan."

"Well, nice to meet you Will. I'd better get back to practicing too."

Will walks off while Rea and Chris head back to the archery range. "See, he wasn't so bad," Chris says.

Rea grins. "I never said that he would be."

Chris shrugs, "Maybe not, but I've seen lot's of people meeting Will for the first time. They're always surprised."

"Well, he's a lot more down-to-earth than I expected. If you get what I mean," Rea says, picking a target next to Chris'.

Chris hesitates, "I don't."

Rea grins good naturedly. "Forget it." She begins to shoot her arrows in rapid succession.

Chris rolls his eyes, "Whatever you say."

Rea laughs. "You're funny."

Chris smirks, "I agree. Funny looking."

"No, no. I think you are quite good looking. You take after your mentor," she says impulsively.

Chris grins, "Wow, I never realized you were so impressed." he says easily.

It is Rea's turn to roll her eyes and in doing so she misses the target. "Look what you made me do. I'm going to have to make another arrow," she says slightly annoyed, but slightly amused to Chris.

Chris laughs, "Relax Rea, It's fine."

One of the other apprentices snorts. "Yeah, yeah, it's just fine. Good job, girl. I didn't think you were capable of missing. Even when you were flirting with your new boyfriend."

At this, Chris frowns. "There's no shame in missing once. Especially since it was my fault."

"She's not the one that's getting the shame. It's us. Little miss showoff. Look how perfectly she can shoot. Her form. Her accuracy. Everything," he says in a mocking tone.

"So what? Everyone is allowed to be good at something. I'm best at tactical thinking and using my throwing knife. Rea is good with the bow. It's not a contest you know, we're all equal here."

The other boy laughs. "She is making it a contest. Girl, you'd better go back home to your cooking and fireplace. The Ranger Corps is no place for the likes of you," he says giving Rea a shove backwards. She tumbles onto Chris.

Chris helps her regain her balance, then marches towards the boy. "I'll have you know, that our future queen is a female in the corps, and that my mentor trained her. Girls have every right to be here as well. Especially Rea, who can do anything twice as well as you!"

"Oh, well, I've got to see that. Girl, your boyfriend just entered you into a contest. You ready?"

Rea looks at Chris, horrified. "Really, Chris was just boasting. I'm sorry. I'll leave."

However, the older boy wouldn't back down. "Too late. You're stuck with me. Listen, I'll test you. You fail to beat me in one test, you don't get your bronze. You beat me in everything, I get it and I'll just shut up. Come on get your bow and arrows ready."

"Rea, ignore him." Chris mutters. He scowls at the other Apprentice, "You aren't the one who decides that, the Commandant does. He gives the bronze." Chris grabs Rea's arm, "Let's get away from this idiot."

Rea starts to follow him but the other apprentice grabs her other arm and yanks her so hard she cries out in pain. "You will do it otherwise, I'll tell your mentor that you were boasting and when I asked you not to, you broke my bow and started a fight."

At this, Chris gets angry. "Then go ahead and do it you hairbrained idiot! Tell my mentor too for all I care, we're leaving," he spits.

Rea tugs on Chris' arm. "Chris, please. No, I'll just do as he says."

Chris angrily shakes his head. "No, you won't. He's a cheat and a liar, and ought to be ignored." he says, pulling Rea away

"Chris, I'll get into more trouble this way."

"You're not going to get in trouble because you haven't done anything wrong!"

Rea hesitates. "Chris, it might cause less trouble if I do it this way."

"No it won't and you know it. No matter what you do, this blabber-mouthed fool will ruin everything. Let's GO."

Gently, Rea lets go of Chris' arm. "Alright, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I agree. Let's go."

Rea allows Chris to lead her away and she glances back around her to see the other boy talking quietly with another boy and they nod.

"Just ignore them. They aren't worth our time. Let's find Alix," Chris mutters to her.

Rea nods, but glances back worried. "Chris, he just snapped his bow on his knee."

Chris glances back, then mutters some rude words under his breath. "We aren't going to go back, let's just find Alix or Will."

"Hurry, they're following us," Rea whispers, her voice strained.

The two of them make it back to the main part of camp, "Will!" Chris calls.

Neither of the two mentors are in sight. "Chris, they're gaining on us fast. Let's hide in the woods."

"I may run, but I won't hide."

"Fine but hurry."

Chris and Rea quickly walk away and head into the woods.

As they hurry along Chris turns to Rea, "Can you climb?"

Rea nods, "I don't like heights though."

"Can you manage this tree?" Chris asks, gesturing to one on the right. "We'll have the advantage from up above."

"I can manage. Hurry." Chris nods and begins climbing

Rea follows him and the boys burst through the trees, shouting angrily.

"Hurry Rea," Chris mutters

She swings up into the branches after and stifles a scream and a branch snaps as she steps on it.

"Slower," Chris mutters, helping her find her footing again. Rea nods tersely and continues to climb. The bully catches a glimpse of the two fleeing figures and shouts, starting after them up the tree. Chris stops climbing to nock an arrow to his bow. "One inch further and I'll shoot."

The bully laughs, "You wouldn't dare shoot me." With that he jumps up, and before Chris can react, grabs Rea and pulls her down with him. The other boy pounces on her like a mad dog. Chris jumps from the tree and knocks the two boys to the ground. Another boy breaks off a branch and hits him hard over the head, sending him to his knees dazed. Chris struggles to his feet, "None of you are worthy to be apprentices." He jumps on the back of one of the bully apprentices, pulling him away from Rea who scrambles to get away. The apprentice tries to loosen Chris' grip, but Chris is determined and hang on tightly.

Meanwhile...

Alix walks to the archery range to find Rea. Will approaches Alix. "Alix, have you seen Chris or Rea? They were at the archery range but I don't seen them there now. And for that matter, hardly any of the other apprentices. I found a broken bow there though and I'm worried."

Alix shakes her head, "I'm worried too."

"It's just not like Chris to run off like that. He may be naughty but he's never done that before."

Alix nods, "Rea always stays close. Something must be up. Let's find them."

Will nods and goes with Alix in search of them.

Will asks, "Where do you think they went?"

Alix thinks for a moment, "This way." She says, walking away from camp and Will follows her.

Alix walks at a brisk pace

"Why this way?" Will queries.

Alix shrugs, "It feels right."

Will nods. "I hope so."

Alix points to footprints in the ground, "They definitely came this way."

Will nods. "There are more than two of them."

"We need to move faster." Alix says, increasing the pace and Will nods and hurries after her.

After a struggle, Chris steps away from the other apprentice. "Why must you do this?"

"Because she's a girl," he spits.

Chris mumbles something rude under his breath, "You seriously can't let go of that, can you?"

He glares at him. "She beat me in archery."

"You are such a hairbrained idiot. So what if she did!" Chris clenches his fists.

"She embarrassed the rest of us! Made us look like fools!"

Chris shakes his head, "No she didn't! You're just a stuck up brat! You probably paid your way into the corps!" he growls before lunging at the other apprentice.

The apprentice is taken by surprise and stumbles backwards.

"You disgrace us all" Chris spits as the two wrestle. Angered, he snarls and bites at Chris. Chris curses under his breath as he is injured, and pins the other Apprentice beneath him.

Suddenly, an angry voice demands, "What is going on here?" They both look up, surprised.

Alix marches over to them, pulling Chris off of the other apprentice, gesturing for Will to take the other. Will grabs him and glares at Chris. "What is going on here!?"

"He attacked me!" they both say at the same time, directed at the other.

Will rolls his eyes. "I can see that."

Alix groans in frustration, "We don't have time to figure this out now. Where is Rea?"

Chris says, "She ran off deeper into the forest. This bully's cohort was chasing her."

"Thank you. Let's go find her then," Alix says, taking Chris along with her. He makes a face at the other apprentice and hurries off after Alix. "The bully hurt her and made her cry" he tells Alix.

Alix scowls, "Don't tell me about what happened until we are back to camp, and can discuss this like civilized people. Not savages fighting their peers on the ground. "

Chris opens his mouth to retort but then decides to keep it shut.

Rea runs through the forest, lost and disorientated while one of the boys chase after her. She trips, but gets up and keeps on running. Finally she stumbles out of the forest onto a dirt road but hesitates. The other boy bursts out behind her, hot on her trail.

"Can't run forever!" he taunts.

Rea shakes her head wearily. "I give up. Do what you want with me."

He chuckles, "Wimp." and steps towards her. Rea hangs her head and says nothing.

The Apprentice takes another step forward then stops, looking a little confused. "Wait. I don't really want to fight," he admits, all his anger gone. "It's not really worth it to me."

Rea looks puzzled. "What?"

He shrugs, "Now that Markus isn't here to nag at me, I realize it's not really what I want."

Rea nods slowly, wiping some of the blood off of her face. "I see," she says quietly.

The apprentice looks down. "So, sorry," he says at length. "It was wrong of me to give into Markus's pressuring. I doubt my mentor will be very happy," he mumbles, shamefaced

Rea nods. "I going to be in big trouble too."

Jonas, for that what the apprentice's name, looks up, "I hope not! You haven't done anything wrong."

Rea shrugs. "It doesn't matter. Do you know the way back?"

Jonas hesitates, "I'm not sure, I think we came this way., he says pointing behind him and a little to the right.

"Alright, I'll follow you."

Rea looks up. "Oh, no, here comes Alix and Chris," she says to Jonas.

Upon seeing the two apprentices, Alix sighs with relief. "There you two are!" But Rea says nothing and hangs her head, the cowl of the cloak concealing her bruised face.

Alix looks between the three apprentices, "Come with me back to camp, we have a lot to discuss." They silently follow her back to the camp, ignoring the stares from the other rangers and their apprentices. Alix walks over to where Will, Markus, and Jonas' mentor, Matthew are waiting and the bedraggled apprentices follow her.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

The Jonas nods, but looks furtively at Markus.

"Chris, you first. Tell me what happened. Everything." Rea hangs her head as Chris recounts the events.

After he is done, Alix turns to Markus, "Is this true? Do you have something to say against his accusations?"

Markus replies vehemently, "The girl started it! She embarrassed us by showing off and then when I got angry with her, she broke my bow!"

"Rea did NOT break your bow or show off!" Chris growls, fists clenched.

Alix holds a hand up for him to be silent, "Rea, what do you say to this?"

She bites her lips and says nothing for a moment. Finally, in a quiet voice she says, "I guess it was my fault it all started."

"I didn't ask if it was your fault, I asked if you broke his bow"

"And was showing off," Markus adds.

Rea shakes her head. "I did not break his bow though."

"But you were gloating about your abilities?"

"Well, I guess I did get carried away."

Markus yells angrily. "YOU GUESS?! You were definitely bragging. And you sure did break my bow. Aren't I right Jonas?" The other apprentices opens his mouth to protest but Markus glares at him so fiercely that he quickly shuts it and nods.

Alix watches the exchange with a frown, she looks up at the mentors, "Do you mind if I speak to each individually?"

They shrug. "Go ahead."

Alix nods, "Jonas, will you come with me please? The rest of you troublemakers, don't go too far." He nods and follows her. Alix walks until they are out of earshot. Jonas glances at her furtively as she sits down on a log, and gestures for him to sit next to her, "Care to explain your side of the story?" He is hesitant to tell, glancing at the group of rangers further away.

Alix senses his nervousness, and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Look, you can trust me. You don't seem the type to get into trouble like this, and I just want to get you out of it."

He nods and proceeds to tell her everything with Alix nods occasionally as he speaks. He finishes his story and Alix nods, standing up. "Thank you Jonas," she says. They walk back to where the others are waiting, and Alix gestures for Markus to follow her. He grumpily does so.

When they reach the same place, Alix crosses her arms, "So, what's your side of the story?" He gives his story vehemently and with many angry words.

"They attacked you? After breaking your bow?"

"No, they ran and I chased after them."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see where they were going and to make sure what they were up to next."

Alix nods, "I see."

"Is that all you want to know?"

Alix shakes her head, "Not quite. What did Rea say to you when she was gloating?"

"She said something about how great a shame it was to miss once or something like that."

"And then she broke your bow?"

"I said that she shouldn't brag and that there was no shame in missing once and she got angry with me and broke my bow."

"I see. Very well. If you would, tell Chris to come here please."

He leaves to rejoin the group of apprentices and Rangers sends Chris to Alix.

Chris walks to where Alix is waiting. "You called me?"

"I did. It's your turn to tell me your version of the story."

After he tells his version of the stor, Alix nods thoughtfully, "I see."

He looks at her worried. "Please don't hold back Rea's bronze. It really wasn't her fault."

Alix is taken aback. "Now why would I do such a thing? Like you, don't believe that Rea would gloat, much less break someone's bow. "

He shrugs. "I don't know but I know that with her not willing to say anything in her defense it might make things look bleak for her."

Alix nods, "It's quite an unfortunate trait. Well, we can't do anything at the moment until I talk to Rea. Will you please get her for me?"

He nods and sends her back to Alix.

"There you are Rea, I'm sure you have quite the tale to tell me."

Rea shrugs and turned her face away from Alix.

"Will you please tell me?"

"I don't have much to tell. They have told you everything."

"I'd like to hear it from you."

"Well, I was at the archery range where I met Chris. I made some joke about my missing the target and one of the boys took it as an offence."

"Continue." Alix nods.

"He grew angry and I didn't know what to do so I ran."

"He says you broke his bow, is that true?"

"Well….not exactly."

"What do you mean? Did you, or did you not break his bow?"

"I didn't, but it was my fault it happened. I couldn't have broken it either. It was a longbow and it was too strong for me to break it."

"It is your fault in what way? If you didn't break it, or pay or threaten someone else to do it, how is it your fault?"

"If I hadn't made the comment, he wouldn't have gotten so angry and this all wouldn't have happened! It all my fault!"

"Rea, calm down. Just explain the rest, I'll decide if it was your fault or not"

"Yes, Alix," she sighs. "Well, they followed us into to forest and that's where you found us. That's pretty much it. Also, Jonas has nothing to do with the argument. Markus forced him into it against his will."

Alix nods, "Thank you Rea, and I don't know what happened to make you all think this, but I have no intention of withholding your bronze."

She finally turns her face up to Alix. "I don't know, Alix. I don't know. I've just messed up so bad."

"I think you do know." Alix says standing up. "Well then, let's go meet with the others."

Rea stands and follows her silently. They join up with the others who all look up expectantly.

"I've figured our little issue out," Alix states.

Chris and Markus both blurt out excitedly, "Who's innocent?"

Alix raises an eyebrow at the apprentices, "I'm going to be explaining it all to your mentors first. The four of you go bug the commandant, he'd love the company," Alix grins.

As the apprentices head off to where the commandant is, Rea slips away and goes to wash off. In a few minutes, she rejoins her companions. Rea stands by Chris, listening to them talk easily with Gilan who chuckles at a comment Jonas has just made. Rea listens to them talk,wishing that she would talk as easily as they could.

Alix explains what she finds out to the other Rangers. "So, from what I gather, that's what happened," she says seriously.

"Why would they want to do that?" one of the mentors queries.

"I believe it all boils down to jealousy."

"Why would they be jealous though?"

"Each mentioned being in the archery range, and all mentioned that Markus was watching Rea shoot, and that she was doing rather well."

Markus' mentor shakes his head. "I can't believe Markus would do something like that. He seemed to be a good boy. "

Alix nods, "Is he prone to get angry or offended easily?"

"Well, he did get quite angry a few times when he didn't do so well in his training."

"Makes sense. Fits the story,"

"What are we to do?"

"Before we take any serious action, I planned for us to speak with the commandant."

"Good idea," says Will. "The kids are there with him anyways."

"Those at fault will have to be punished, though."

"Yes, how?"

Alix shrugs, "I was hoping you all would have some input."

Will frowns. "I don't know how to punish him. What was your idea Alix?"

"I'm not going to tell you how to do things, but I would advise that you take into account who did what, and how severe their actions were."

"Well," Markus' mentor says reluctantly, "I could hold hold him back a year for bad conduct..."

Alix nods, 'We'll talk it all over with the Commandant."

They nod and the group of mentors head over to where the commandant is sitting talking with the apprentices. As they approach, Gilan looks up at them. The apprentices stop their chattering and look nervously at their mentors.

"I don't know if you've already heard, but these four have been having some issues," Alix tells the commandant.

Gilan cocks his head to one side. "They didn't say anything of the kind."

Will can't help but grin, "Of course they wouldn't."

The apprentices look at each other nervously, and shift uncomfortably. "I think they are enjoying making us uncomfortable," Chris says out of the corner of his mouth to Rea, who just shrugs and grins at him.

Alix looks over at him, hearing his comment. "Yes. Yes, we are as a matter of fact. I waited many years to enjoy moments such as this, especially after seeing how much my own mentor enjoyed such things," she says, straight faced with just the barest hint of a smile.

Gilan grins good-naturedly at her then says, "So what is all this fuss about?"

"They," Alix gestures to the four apprentices. "got into a wretched fight."

Gilan raises his eyebrows. "Oh? And now what?"

"Now, we have to explain the issue in further detail. Since you are the _commandant_ after all."

Gilan nods and motions for her to continue. After Alix explains the situation, Gilan nods thoughtfully. "This certainly is a problem. After all, if we have contention among ourselves, we can't exactly be the kingdom's peacekeepers. Now, if you four were in my place, what would you do?" he says to the apprentices.

Markus blurts out, "Punish the guilty ones!" to which Chris replies vehemently, "Such as you!"

"Yes, we can't just let the troublemakers go free," Gilan agrees.

"So? Who's guilty anyways? I know it's not Rea?" Chris says.

Gilan raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, "I believe that you know if you are guilty or not, whether you admit to it or deny it." he says, looking them all in the eye and they all fall silent.

"He's doing his 'thing'," Alix mutters quietly to Will "I've seen it before."

Will grins back at her. "He sure does it well."

Alix nods, "Next he'll probably talk to them individually, and they'll all come totally clean," she whispers quietly back.

Will nods. "He has a gentle and kind manner which totally disarms them."

Alix nods, "In some cases, yes. Others, he can be terrifying. I think he tries to remain unpredictable when dealing with cases like this, and when on missions."

Will nods and watches as Gilan ask one of the apprentices to step aside and some with him. Alix gives Will an 'See? Just like I said' look.

Gilan walks a little ways off then sits down. Markus stands uncomfortably in front of the commandant.

"This must be hard," Gilan says. "I've never known you to get in such troubles before."

Markus frowns. "To tell the truth I haven't gotten in so much trouble before."

Gilan nods, "So what happened this time? What made things different for you to get in such a position?"

"The girl made me so angry!" he blurts out.

Gilan holds a hand up, "Calm down. How did she make you angry? Was she picking on you? Laughing at you?"

"Well, no. It was just that…well…she's just was so good and…"

"So you were jealous," Gilan states quietly. "So, I'm going to assume then, that in your jealousy and anger, you broke your own bow and tried to get back at the others?"

Markus hesitates, not wanting to say it but wanting to at the same time.

"If you've done something wrong, it's better to admit it than to try and keep it hidden," Gilan tells him gently.

He breaks down crying. "It's all true," he sobs. "Oh, but I don't think I could stand the shame. I've never messed up so bad before!"

Gilan leans forward, quiet for a moment. "I think, that so long as you have learned your lesson from what has happened today, you can be better because of it."

He nods. "How will you punish me?"

"I think I will leave it up to your mentor. He knows you best, and can do a better job than I."

Markus nods and follow Gilan back to the rest of the rangers.

Gilan says, "Markus here has something he'd like to say."

Markus looks at his feet as he says, "I have an apology to make to all of you...I...well, I lied. To all of you. I was jealous and got angry...I am so sorry." With that he breaks down sobbing, ashamed of himself.

Rea looks at him and her heart melts. She steps up and put an hand gently on his shoulder, but he doesn't look up to meet her eyes. "It's alright," she says gently. "I have nothing against you."

He looks up bewilderment in his eyes. "What? You mean it?"

She nods and hugs him. "I'm just glad you made a clean breast of it all. Thank you," she says softly.

Jonas also nods at Markus, "I forgive you too."

Rea steps back and elbows Chris in the ribs. "Hurry up and say it."

Chris frowns, stepping forward, "I won't hold a grudge. Just don't let this happen again." he says stiffly. Rea mutters something under her breath about Chris then shrugs as he turns to glare at her.

Markus nods. "It won't." He turn to his mentor. "I don't know how to say I am sorry to you. I let you down. I broke your trust."

"I won't deny that, but I am grateful that you apologize."

Alix nudges Gilan, "I'm impressed. You've done it again."

He grins at her. "Yep, my striking looks and suave manner did it again," he says with a little bow.

Alix grins. "I bet it was the looks that sent him to tears," she teases.

Markus' mentor is talking to his apprentice. "Markus, as punishment, I have decided to hold you back a year in your training. Since this is your third year, you will have to train for three more years instead of two."

Markus nods, looking a little relieved. "Thank you sir and I won't let it happen again," he says firmly.

His mentor nods. "See that you don't. I don't want to be training you forever."

A few days later, the Rangers are all packing up their camps and preparing to go home for the Gathering was coming to a close. Rea had passed the assessment with considerable ease and had won her bronze oakleaf, the symbol of a first year apprentice. She was packing up the tent when Chris came over.

"I'm glad that matter is all settled and we are all friends again," he said, standing by here and watching her closely. Rea nods, busy tying the rope in place and securing any loose things. Rea becomes slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable with Chris just standing there watching her.

"Don't you need to be helping your mentor?" she says in a slightly annoyed tone.

Chris shakes his head. "No, we finished. He's just talking. Rea, I'm getting ready to go. I won't see you for another year."

Rea straightens up. "Yes, I know that. So what?"

"It's just...well...I'll miss you. Write to me sometime, will you?"

Rea laughs. "I will when I have time. Take care of yourself, Chris."

"You too Rea," he says quietly and reaches down for her hand. She is quite taken by surprise as he gently presses it to his lips. He holds her hand for a moment then, embarrassed, drops it and walks away to where his mentor is waiting. He mounts up and as he turns away, waves a goodbye to her. She raises her hand in return and watches them disappear down the road. As she turns around, she comes face to face with her mentor.

"What was that all about?" Alix asks, her eyebrows raised.

Rea blushed slightly and turns to mount her horse. "Just saying goodbye to a friend," she replies.


	7. Gilan's Request

Chapter 7

Gilan's Request

" _I think I'm quite ready for another adventure." -Bilbo Baggins_

Almost a year passes uneventfully and Rea's training progresses smoothly as she prepares for the next gathering and assessment. Now, she is on the porch, leaning against the railing and watching the sun set while Alix is inside preparing dinner.

"Rea! Could you come lend a hand?" Alix calls and Rea heads inside to help. "Stir the stew, will ya please? I need to finish chopping." Alix works quickly, and soon the vegetables are chopped and simmering in the stew.

Rea stirs the stew one more time, "How else can I help?"

"Just keep stirring," Alix grins, grabbing a pair of bowls and spoons to set on the table. She waits a few minutes before checking the stew. "Perfect."  
"You're a good cook," Rea compliments.

Alix chuckles, "I'm only good if I have the best apprentice in all of Araluen to help me." Rea blushes, looking at the floor and smiling.

Alix gestures to the table, "Shall we-." She is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Rea volunteers and Alix agrees, leaning against the wall to watch the door. Rea quickly walks over to the door and opens it.

"Gilan! Come on in," Alix says, a smile spreading over her face. Gilan steps inside, allowing Rea to close the door behind him. Alix gestures for both to sit. "Hungry?" she asks Gilan.

"When am I not?" he queries.

"Never," Alix laughs, bringing a third bowl and spoon. "So, what brings you here Gil?" Alix asks as they all begin to eat.

Gilan glances over, sees Rea's eager looks, and says, "I think we ought to discuss it after dinner." Rea looks crestfallen, but says nothing.

Alix shares a quick glance with Gilan and resists the urge to laugh at her apprentice's curiosity. "I agree," she says with unusual solemnity. Rea, her curiosity unquenched, rushes to finish eating and waits impatiently for the other two.

Gilan leans back when he finishes, and Alix stands to clear the table. Rea rises to help, but Alix waves her hand dismissively. "Sit. Gil, you can explain why you're here."

"I need to make a request of you and Rea," Gilan begins.

Alix raises an eyebrow as she returns to the table and sits down, a serious look on her face, "What kind of request?"

"I need you two to go to Arrida, and renew the five-year treaty. Make sure they still wish to have a treaty with us. I would just send the treaty delegation, but we aren't quite sure how well they will be welcomed."

"Why do we have a treaty with Arrida anyway?" Rea cuts in, looking between the two Rangers.

"It's nice to have, otherwise they might decide to go to war with us in the future," Gilan explains, smiling slightly.

Rea nods, his words making sense "When do we leave?"

Alix holds her hands up, "Woah, I never said I agreed to this."

"You would never turn down an assignment from Gilan," Rea points out.

Alix sighs, smiling slightly, "I suppose you are right. We'll do it."

Gilan nods, "Perfect. You will need to leave as soon as possible, and meet with Selethen in Arrida. He will explain a few things to you."

"I can't wait to leave!" Rea says, rather excited about the thought of going on a mission. Especially one out of Araluen.

"Normally this would be assigned to our special task force, but as they are busy doing other things. I needed someone else I could trust with this," Gilan explains.

"That makes sense. Glad we could help," Alix says, getting to her feet.

Rea rises too. "I'll pack our things."

While Rea is packing, Alix is getting more information about the mission from Gilan, "Right," Alix agrees to one of Gilan's statements. "And make sure someone keeps an eye on the fief while we are gone. Can't have all sorts of hooligans coming and ruining the peace."

Gilan nods, "Of course."

Rea finishes preparing for the next day, and walks over to the two Rangers, "Done."

"That was fast," Alix comments.

"There wasn't that much to do, so I helped you out too." Rea explains.

Alix smiles, "That's sweet of you, kiddo. Keep Gil company while I add a few other things we may need." Alix steps into her bedroom and Rea is left standing awkwardly in front of the commandant.

Gilan looks amused. "So, how is your training going?"

Rea shrugs, "It's going."

Gilan sits, and gestures for Rea to do likewise, "Going for better or worse?"

Rea shrugs, sitting. "Better, I suppose."

"How is your archery?"

"It's alright. Alix says I'm a natural with the bow."

"She is!" Alix calls from the other room and Gilan chuckles.

"What about your knife skills?"

"Those are pretty good as well. Thought I do need to work more on the throwing knife."

Gilan nods as he leans back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "Excellent. I'm excited to see how you do during the assessment this upcoming gathering."

Alix walks out of the bedroom, a paper in hand. She hands the paper to Gilan, and simultaneously knocks his feet off the table, "You know that ruins it," she scolds. "And, it's the report for whomever comes to check on the fief," she explains, before Gilan can even ask.

"How long will the mission be? Do I get to skip the assessment because of it?" Rea asks hopefully.

Alix shakes her head, "The gathering is in a little over three months. Plenty of time for us to get there and back. Trust me, your assessment is nothing to worry about. No matter what our Commandant says," Alix reassures, raising an eyebrow in Gilan's direction.

Rea smiles slightly, "I'll be going to bed. Night Gilan. Night Alix" She stands up and goes to her room, shutting the door quietly.

"I suppose that is my cue to leave," Gilan says, standing.

"Bye Gil," Alix says, giving him a quick embrace.

"Goodbye, and be careful while you are out there. It's a dangerous place," he cautions, stepping outside.

"Of course," Alix nods, shutting the door quietly.


	8. Next time, we'll be ready

Chapter 8

"Next time, we'll be ready."

" _Travel and change of place impart new vigor to the mind." -Seneca_

When the mentor and apprentice reach the seaside town, Alix takes a deep breath, "Smell that? That's the sea."

Rea inhales, then smiles. "I love the smell of the ocean. I don't know why, maybe it's the Skandian blood in me."

Alix nods, "It's possible. They do tend to spend all of their days on a boat."

"Speaking of which, which boat are we taking to Arrida?"

"That one," Alix says pointing. " _King of the Sea."_ Alix dismounts, and leads Willow over to the inn. "We'll have to leave our horses," she explains and pays the stable boy to keep the two horses for the duration of the mission. Rea dismounts Kicker and leaves him as well.

"Let's get going. Best not to let the grass grow under our feet when there are things to be done," Alix says and they board the ship.

"It's nice to be on land again," Rea sighs, as they step onto Arridian land. Alix nods in agreement, glancing around the harbor. "What now?"

"We wait for Selethen."

"How will you recognize him? Have you seen him before?"

"Once, ages ago."

Rea nods, looking around at the foreign city.

"Over there," Alix says, nudging Rea. A tall figure is walking purposefully towards them. "That's got to be Selethen." He walks over, and greets both with the traditional Arridian greeting, and Alix copies the movement. "Selethen, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you. It's been a long time since our paths have crossed."

"It has," Alix agrees. "This is Rea, my apprentice." Rea smiles slightly and nods a greeting, and Selethen does likewise.  
"You are the delegate that was mentioned in the letter?" Selethen asks.

Alix nods, "That's me."  
"Wonderful." he says. "Now, please follow me and we can discuss the details."

Alix and Rea walk off, following Selethen.

Alix sits at a table, studying the ceiling. "I hate the customs here. They make us wait a forever for a definite answer," she mutters. Rea smiles slightly at her mentor's impatience, then it fades when a group of rough-looking sailors come into the inn. "Alas, if we want this to work out, patience is required," Alix comments, sitting up.

"Alix…"

Alix glances over at the sailors, "They won't cause problems. At least not for us," she reassures her apprentice.

Rea nods, "Alright."

Alix stands up. "Let's go. I can't stand this waiting around anymore."  
"Go where?"

Alix shrugs, "No idea, but definitely somewhere."

They stand up, and leave the inn. They wander around the foreign city, admiring all the sights. "Maybe we-" Alix sees movement above them on the roof of a building, "Look out!" she exclaims, and pulls Rea out of the way as large chunks of rubble fall to the ground.

"Thank you," Rea mumbles, slightly shaken.

"No problem," Alix says, studying the roof. "I hope nothing else falls on poor pedestrians."

Rea nods her agreement, "What do we do now?"

"Nothing," Alix replies, looking down the street. "There's Selethen now." He approaches, nodding a greeting.

"We have decided that a treaty would greatly benefit our country," he says, "The signing will take place as soon as the official from your country arrives."

Alix nods. "That will probably happen within a week or two. Is there anything we can assist you with while you are here?"

"Stay out of trouble. I know what you rangers are like," he says smiling.

Alix grins, "True enough."

Selethen goes on his way, and Alix and Rea walk back to the inn.

Alix nudges Rea, "You want any coffee? I know how fond of it you are."

"Are you joking? Of course!"

Rea sits down at a table in a corner and waits for Alix.

Alix plops down in a chair next to Rea, "Here ya go kiddo."

"Thank you. It's a shame you don't like it."

"Trust me, I'll manage." Alix smiles.

A week or so later, Rea and Alix are leisurely walking along the harbor, admiring the sea. As they walk down the dock, they hear the loud sound of running feet behind them. As the pair turns to face the oncoming person, he dives into them, knocking them into the ocean. Alix and Rea swim to the surface, only to see the attacker clamber out of the water and run away.

"Get him!" Alix calls to Rea as she swims back to land. Within moments they are running after him, but he vanishes into the crowds on the streets. "Drat. We lost him," Alix growls, irritated.

"What do we do?" Rea asks, realizing the two of them are soaked, dripping ocean water everywhere.

"We wait. Next time, we'll be ready for them. Apparently all the misfortunes we've been having aren't coincidences."

"We'll be ready for them next time." Rea agrees, "But for now, let's go back to the inn."

The next morning Alix leaps out of bed, "Rea! Get up! They were here!" She says, swiftly pulling on her boots, but leaving her cloak.

"Who?" Rea asks, sitting up.

"Just C'mon!" Alix says urgently. Alix dashes down the stairs and out the door, with Rea behind her.

"Where are we going?" Rea asks as they run, totally confused.

"After them," Alix says, coming to an abrupt stop at the beginning of an alleyway, Rea almost running into her.

"So close," Alix mumbles, slowly walking forward, her saxe in hand. Rea unslings her bow, but Alix shakes her head, "Not here. Not enough room," Alix glances down an adjoining alley, but sees nothing.

Rea nods, taking her saxe out, "Alright."

"I woke up when the door to our room opened, and the intruder walked in," Alix mumbles quietly to Rea, "When I moved to grab my Saxe, he fled and I went after him."

"Did he do anything?"

"No. Didn't have-" Alix flinches backwards as a dart flies in front of her face, she swivels around to face the direction it came from. Rea cries out as a dart buries itself into her shoulder. She drops her saxe, feeling nausious. Alix catches Rea as she falls forward, and gently sets her on the ground, hearing footsteps receding. "I have to go after them." Alix mutters to the unconscious girl, and sets off running.

In a few minutes, Rea regains consciousness, "Alix?" She shakily stands up.

"Don't worry dearie, you'll see her soon enough," someone says, stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Rea asks, holding her saxe knife defensively.  
"A friend," he says, easily taking the knife out of her hand, "Look dearie, you're still weak. Let's bring you to somewhere safe, shall we?" Rea follows, still quite suspicious.

"Trust me, you will see your mentor very soon," he repeats, putting his hand on her shoulder and leading her through the maze of alleyways.

"Where did she go?"

"You'll see," He says, leading her inside a small building.

Alix skids around a corner, and sees the figure standing in the middle of the alleyway, a knife in his hand, "You numbskull," she growls, unsheathing her knives. "Never attack a ranger."

She pulls her arm back, sending her throwing knife spinning into his torso. His limp body thuds quietly to the ground, and Alix goes to retrieve her knife. She wrinkles her nose in disgust when she sees how hideous his face is. Maybe once he had been decent looking, but missing an eye and an ear ruined any chance of that. She wipes her knife on his tunic, freezing when she hears the quiet sound of feet behind her. She swivels around, a knife in either hand. A decent sized group of opposers face her, all with weapons.

"Come quietly, and you won't be harmed."

"You should be more worried about your own skin," Alix growls.

They respond by chucking a club at her. She raises an eyebrow, ducking under it.

"Fools," she mutters quietly, disarming then knocking unconscious the first one to face her. Alix spins around to skewer an attacker who had attempted to catch her by surprise. She faces another so called 'fool', her knives locked together to use the double-knife defense. She deflects two sword swings with it, then as she deflects a third, she pulls her throwing knife free and impales him. One of her attackers releases a string of curses as she slashes out at another of his comrades. As Alix is fighting, she feels a sharp sting in her back from what could only be a dart. Alix stumbles backwards dazedly as her vision blurs. Struggling to stay conscious, she falls heavily to the ground.

"Rea, I'm sorry," she groans, as everything goes dark.


	9. I will find you!

Chapter 9

"I will find you"

" _I shall either find a way or make one._ _" - Hannibal_

Alix groans, her head throbbing as she wakes from darkness, only groggily realizing she is tied up, and being pulled into a small cell. She vaguely senses the door closing, and keys rattling as she drifts into darkness again.

The man shuts the door as he steps into the building behind Rea. Several people are gathered in the room.

"What kind of halfwit have you dragged in this time?" one rough looking woman asks loudly.

"Oi, treat our guest better!" the man behind Rea exclaims.

Rea shakes her head, "It's fine. So, where is Alix and how do I get to her?"

Before anyone can answer, someone walks in from the back room, part of his cheek red and slightly swollen. "Aha!" exclaims the man behind Rea. "This is my twin brother, Ralph."

Ralph scowls, "Kaden, I'm assuming you've done your part?"

"Well hi," Rea interrupts, "But I need to find Alix before something happens to her!"

"Don't worry dearie, Ralph went to check on her. She is fine."

"You know where she is? Can I go to her now?"

They shake their heads in unison. "No. Bad idea," Ralph says.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She's… injured." Ralph says finally. "She would hate for you to see her in such a state. She requested you wait herself."

"WHAT?"

"But don't worry, you'll see her soon."

Exasperated, Rea draws her throwing knife, "Lead me to her or else."

The other occupants of the room burst into laughter.

"Or else? You couldn't possibly hope to harm any of us."

Rea steps up to Ralph and holds the knife to his throat, "Tell me where she is."

"Puny girl threatens us with a puny knife!" they laugh. Two other men step behind her and grab her arms, pulling her away from Ralph. "Little girls like you shouldn't play with knives," he scolds, shaking his head. Kaden takes the knife from her hand. Rea pulls, and rips free of the two men's grasp. She runs to the door, throwing it open and running into the streets.

No one bothers to chase after her. "We know you'll be back!" Kaden calls after you, "If you ever want to see your blasted mentor again!"

Rea spends that night lost in the alleyways. She had never felt so alone and friendless since she had been orphaned. Finally, exhausted and her shoulder hurting her, she curls up in a dark alley and cries until sleep comes.

Alix sits up, her head throbbing and wrists and ankles red from the rope binding her. She looks up as the door bangs open, and in walks a man with a knife. Alix's eyes widen when she realizes it's Rea's.

"We didn't need her anymore," is all he says, showing her the knife.

"What? I- I don't understand."

The man doesn't respond, just sheaths the knife.

"No. You are going to let me go, and I am going to find my apprentice," Alix growls, trying to stand, but rather unsuccessfully. "You better not have harmed her or I will hunt you all down one by one."

The man laughs, "That's what you think, but it'll never happen." He leaves, and Alix is alone.

She pulls against the ropes binding her, but to no avail. Unfortunately, as Alix is struggling to get free, Ralph steps in. "Trying to get away girlie? It won't work. There is no escape. Not from here, not from us."

"I'm of no use to you. There is no point to this!" Alix spits.

"That's not true, and you know it," he states.

"Then what do you need me for?" Alix hisses, very angry.

"I'm not going to tell you," he taunts.

"Yes. you. ARE!" Alix snarls, lurching towards Ralph. He smoothly steps out of the way, and Alix lands heavily on the floor.

"No, I don't think I will," Ralph smirks, leaving Alix alone once more.

Rea wakes to find that it had rained, and she is drenched and muddy. She stands, rubbing her shoulder. She decides to find the harbor in hopes of backtracking to the inn where she and Alix had been staying. A small light of hope flickers in her chest. "Maybe she's there, waiting for me to return. Maybe those horrible men were lying," she mutters, trying to convince herself that it's true.

"Get the ranger. We're leaving."

Alix is pulled from the cell, and her ankles unbound, with a guard on either side of her. "Walk," one growls, the point of a knife pressed into her back. They leave, clearly heading for the harbor. They walk silently through the backstreets of the city until they reach the harbor. Alix is pushed along, her captors unrelenting, not giving her the opportunity to escape. They board a ship, and Alix hears a familiar voice.

Rea barely reaches the harbor when she sees Alix boarding the ship and is frozen in shock, horrified. She feels a scream welling up inside of her, and she finally lets it out. "ALIX!" She runs forward to the ship, but there is still a great distance to cover before she reaches the boat.

Alix turns. "Rea?" The ship lurches as it pulls away from shore, and she stumbles towards the bulwarks of the ship.

"Alix! I'll come for you!"

Alix feels hope swell in her chest, "Get help! Don't do it alone-" Someone clamps their hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

"I won't! I will find you!" Rea calls, the ship now much farther away. "I need to find Selethen," she says to herself, the slightest bit more hopeful now that she had seen Alix alive and for the most part, unharmed. Rea searches all day for the tall figure she had only recently met, but to no avail.

Gilan leans against the mast of the ship, watching the official that would be signing the treaty talk to two of the crewmembers. "And you say we will get there about noon?"

One of the crewmembers nods. "Yes. Just a few more hours."

Gilan nods, pleased to have left the paperwork and castle behind to travel to Arrida. He walks to the prow of the boat, looking out at the seemingly endless sea.

Later, the treaty delegation is walking onshore, causing heads to turn to look at the officials. Gilan searches the harbor for the pair of familiar faces he knew would be here, disappointed when he doesn't see them.

"Didn't Alix say she would meet up here?" he questions the delegate beside him. When his question is met with a nod, Gilan shrugs. "Probably waiting with Selethen."

Rea is wandering back to the harbor, hoping to find some clues as to where Alix went, when she sees a familiar green-grey mottled cloak. "Gilan!" she runs, but is stopped by the official's guards. "Gilan!" she calls again desperately.

Gilan turns, recognising the voice. "Rea?" The guards let her through, and she runs to Gilan, sobbing with relief at seeing a familiar face.

"Oh, Gilan… Alix… the men… the dart… alley… unconscious... gone… ship," she sobs.

"Its okay, don't try to explain yet," he says gently, returning her embrace. "Come with us. You can get cleaned up and then you can explain," he says, noting Rea's dirty appearance. Rea nods, sniffing, and walks with him.


	10. Reassurance

Chapter 10

Reassurance

 _"We all need reassurance and encouragement. We're human, and that's how we work"_

 _\- Richard Templar_

Some time later, Gilan and Rea are sitting next to each other. "Ready to explain what is going on?" Gilan asks. Rea nods, telling the tale of everything that had happened since they had come to Arrida, tearing up again when she reaches the part where she sees Alix on the boat.

"Wait, what? They took her!" Gilan looks extremely shocked and angry.

A tear slides down Rea's cheek, "I know, I should have followed her onto the boat or something."

"No no, you did the right thing. They could have hurt you, or killed you," Gilan says, and the distressed apprentice hugs him.

She cries into his shirt, "I was so scared, so lost and… so alone."

"It's alright," he reassures gently. "I'm glad you're safe."

"I know I am, but Alix isn't!" Rea sobs.

"And we're going to do something about it."

"What can we do? We have no idea where she went!"

"We are Rangers, Rea. We will find her no matter what it takes," he says solemnly, worried for the safety of his former apprentice.

Rea looks up, her teary eyes now filled with determination, "We will find her."

"That's the spirit," Gilan nods, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad you're here with me," Rea sighs, feeling a bit better about the situation.

"I'm glad you're here too."

"Me? But what can an apprentice do?"

Gilan smiles, "You would be surprised. Alix was an apprentice once, as was I."

Rea gives a small laugh, "I have a hard time imagining that."

"It's true. At one point I was only this tall, and clumsier than a drunken fool," he chuckles, holding his hand up to a certain height.

"Now I believe you even less," Rea smiles, her mood improving greatly.

Gilan's smile fades, becoming serious, "Would you believe me if I said Alix saved me when I was in grave danger during her apprenticeship?"

"She did?"

Gilan nods, "Now it's our turn to save her."

Later, Gilan and Rea are searching for anyone who may have overheard where the ship was going, but no answers have been found. They've tried asking locals, merchants, sailors, and fishermen, but have had no luck. Both are downhearted after so many failures, but unwilling to give up.

"Let's try here," Gilan says, gesturing to a group of sailors. After a few moments of discussion, Gilan smiles. "Gallica you say?"

"Yes. Gallica was mentioned by one of their crewmembers. Although, I dunno what you're thinking trying to find people like that."

"It's necessary, even if I don't like it."

"If you say so. Good luck."

"Thank you. We will let you be on your way," Gilan says, stepping away from the group.

Rea looks up at the tall ranger, "So, to Gallica then?"

Gilan nods, "It's worth a try. We will leave as soon as possible."

"What about the treaty?"

"Neither of us need to sign it, and the delegation has arrived safely. Selethen will oversee their safe passage to Araluen."

"We need a boat to go to Gallica on," Rea points out.

"Let's go find one."

Alix sighs when she overhears that they have six more hours onboard until they reach land.

"Disappointed?" Kaden sneers, having heard her sigh. "And I thought you wanted to know your fate."

"All I want is to get out of here. But I would settle for slapping that stupid smirk off your face," Alix spits.

Kaden scowls, "You're awfully feisty for a prisoner, aren't you?"

"It's a quality I find to be particularly useful when dealing with halfwits like you," she growls.

"You're one to talk. I'm not the one captured and bound," Kaden says, walking away.

"I'm grateful we found a ship. We will be leaving in the morning," Gilan says as he and Rea walk through the harbor.

"Can't we leave now? I've already wasted a day trying to find help, and another trying to figure out where Alix went."

"If we could, we would. The skipper of the ship said he leaves in the morning, not anytime sooner," Gilan sighs, clearly just as annoyed as Rea.

"Alright. Better that than never."

Gilan nods, looking out at the sea. "I just hope she's alright," he sighs.

Alix wakes up sore from sleeping in a cramped position. She sits up, and starts in surprise when she sees how close Gallica is. "At least I can leave this awful ship," she mutters to herself, watching as the crewmembers prepare to dock. Soon, Alix is gagged, and forced to shuffle along after Ralph and Kaden, a blade to her throat.

Rea sits alone on the ship, looking out across the water. She sighs, throwing her empty double-scabbard down on the deck in frustration.

Gilan turns at the noise. "You may want this," he says, picking up the sheath and holding it out to Rea.

"I know," she says without looking up.

Gilan studies it. "Although it's much more useful with a knife or two in it," he says, taking his own two knives out, and placing them in the scabbard.

Rea glances up at him, "No, Gilan. Keep your knives. It's my fault I lost mine."

He shakes his head, "I've got other ways of defending myself." He pats the sword at his hip. "You need them more than I do."

Rea sighs, taking them, "Alright."

Gilan sits next to her, going silent.

"I feel like I've failed her," she says finally, in little more than a whisper, "I've let her down. I can never be like Alix. I can never be a ranger."

Gilan looks over, "Too late for that one, you already are. Bronze or Silver, we are all rangers," he says, "And you haven't failed her. Why do you think we are on this ship? We are going to save her."

"Maybe, but my second year assessment and the gathering too. There's no way I'm ready for that," she sighs, standing up.

Gilan gets to his feet, "I'm positive you are. You're one of the best apprentices there are."

"Which is why I can't go back! The others get jealous, Gilan. They don't like that I'm good with a bow."

"It doesn't matter what others think. You have skill, which is why you are a ranger."

Rea looks down at the wooden boards of the deck, "They teased me because of it. They were upset a girl bested them." Tears fill her eyes as she says, "Please don't make me go back."

Gilan gently lifts her chin so she can meet his eyes, "I know Rea, I know. People are always filled with greed and jealousy. They shouldn't be, but they are. As an apprentice, I trained with a sword, which angered some apprentices and mentors. They didn't consider it 'proper'. You are strong Rea, I know you can do it. A few more years and you will have your own fief, and you needn't worry about them anymore. The only thing you have to fear, is fear itself."

Rea meets his bright blue eyes, "Alright. For your sake, and for Alix's."

Gilan nods, studying Rea a moment longer before turning away.

Rea walks to the side of the ship to admire the sea, "I love sailing," she says quietly, changing the subject.

Gilan looks over, "It's certainly a good thing neither of us get seasick like my former mentor, Halt." he walks over, and leans against the bulwark, facing the sea.

"That's the truth."

Gilan is silent for a moment before he speaks, "Alix really cares for you. Even if she doesn't say it out loud, she does. She saw potential in you when no one else did."

"I didn't look like much when she found me, I was battered, bruised, and broken."

Gilan nods, "I remember."

Rea is quiet for a moment, "Alix has never told me much about herself, even though I've been her apprentice for ages."

"She will, in her own time," Gilan reassures. "But you should ask her too, she's got plenty of entertaining accounts from when she was an apprentice, and I doubt that she'll refuse if you ask."

"Alix has always been like family to me," Rea says quietly, before looking up at Gilan, "And you have too."

Gilan looks at Rea in surprise, then smiles, "Thank you Rea. Just, promise me something, will you?"

"Anything."

"Be careful. I would never forgive myself if you get hurt or captured as we try to save Alix."

"I will."

Alix hobbles along for what seems like years. Thankfully, they had removed her gag on the condition that she don't speak. Eventually, they reach a small group of men with a cart.

"Prisoner goes into there, she's slowing us down," Ralph growls. Within moments, Alix is glaring at him from within it. They continue on their way, at a faster pace.

Alix sighs, worried for the well-being of her apprentice. "I sure hope she found help," she whispers to herself. She and her captors pass through a few towns and villages as they travel through the land. Alix stiffens as they come to a sudden stop.

"We're here," someone says, and Alix turns to see where they arrived. Her mouth drops open when she sees what can only be an arena.

"What in all of Araluen?" she mutters, "What are we doing here?"

"You, Ranger, are going to be a competitor in the Death Games," Kaden says, walking over to her.

Alix frowns, "A what now?"

"Competitor. A victor. A warrior."

"This is ridiculous, why would I do such a thing?"

"So you don't die. People pay good money to see people fight to the death."

"You can't do this! Who could be so inhumane!"

"This has been going on for years girlie. You can't stop it now. The Gallican warlord who governs here, pays us to find fighters like you. No one has ever dared to stop us, and no one ever will," he laughs. "We heard that an Araluen Ranger would be in Arrida, and we couldn't resist."

"Who else have you taken?" Alix demands angrily.

"That, dearie, you will find out," he smirks.

Alix's ankles are untied and she is brought through a door into the underside of the colosseum, where many doors and corridors lead of into countless directions. She stumbles along, practically being dragged by her captors before they shove her into a room furnished with only an old straw mattress. The door is locked behind her, and she is alone. She sits up, and looks around for anything to cut the ropes that bind her wrists, but to no avail.

Kaden and Ralph are standing in the center of the arena, the sun setting behind them. "We've got them all," Kaden says quietly to his brother. "All of them."

Ralph nods proudly, "So we do. The battles shall begin in the morning, just as planned."

"Many noble Gallicans will be here to see the struggle for victory," Kaden comments, smiling cruelly.

"And unfortunately for the competitors, only one will live."


	11. Live to fight, fight to live

Chapter 11

Live to fight, fight to live.

" _Courage is a resistance to fear, mastery of fear_

 _\- not absence of fear." -Mark Twain_

Alix blinks as she is led into the bright sunlight shining into the center of the stadium. Everyone cheers when they see her, excited to watch whatever cruel challenge she is faced with. The man leading her pulls out a knife and deftly cuts the ropes that bind her wrists. She nods her thanks, studying the skin where the ropes rubbed it raw.

"You go through maze," the man says gruffly.

Alix looks up, "Huh?"

He gestures to rows of wood with narrow trenches of water surrounding them. "Maze. You go though."

Alix feels relieved. "I can do that. Easily," she says, planning to just leap over any of the wood piles that may be in her way. She looks at the flag that marks the end, and pulls her ragged cloak off her shoulders.

"Good." The man walks over to the nearest length of wood, and starts it on fire. The flames catch quickly, then spread down the line.

Alix pales, watching the wood go up in flames. "They must've soaked it in something," she mumbles dazedly to herself, the realization of how lethal this going to be having finally caught up to her.

"Go," the man says, shoving her into the maze of fire, and blocking the entrance.

Alix stumbles forward, the flames climbing higher. The crowd is enraptured by the intensity of the challenge and cheer. She coughs, pushing herself to go onward. She goes left, right, then left again, only to be met by a wall of fire. The smoke seems to be pushing in on her from all sides, filling her lungs, stinging her eyes, impeding her vision. Alix backtracks, going a different way than before.

"Where," Alix coughs, her voice hoarse, "is that blasted exit?" Every inch of her can feel the intense heat of the fire, and her desperation to get out increases. She makes another few turns, her energy slowly depleting. She reaches a place where the path splits into three and hesitates before taking the leftmost way. Alix sees only fire, and quickly retreats away from the dead end. She pushes on, realizing she can't go on like this for much longer. She knows without a doubt parts of her face and arms have been burned, how badly though, she wasn't sure. She makes a right, blindly stumbling forward and falling to the ground.

Alix lays there, unsure if she could ever get up again. She is tempted to stay there, fail at the challenge, and not have to face any other brutal trials they may have for her. As this thought creeps into her mind, she thinks how hurt and disappointed Rea would be if she found out that her mentor had just… given up. Gave up at a time when she should have been strong.

"Can't give up yet," Alix groans, the heat from around her seeming to seep into her skin. She slowly gets to her feet, covering her mouth and nose with her hands, and presses onward. She rounds a corner, and sees fabric tied around a pole. The flag. Filled with hope, she runs towards it, and out of the maze. Alix becomes aware of the cheers of the crowd, and the fresh air that surrounds her. Alix leans against the pole, dizzy after her escapade. Alix coughs and is aware of someone approaching her.

"Well done. You have lived to fight another day," Kaden says, and gestures to two of his men to escort Alix back to her room.

Gilan and Rea disembark just as the sun begins to sink past the horizon, "We need to find where they went. Let's ask around," Gilan says. Rea nods her agreement, both of them wanting to find Alix as soon as possible. They walk into the small seaside pub, Rea moving to stand closer to Gilan when she sees the rowdy groups seated within.

Gilan strides across the room, to where the tavern keeper is wiping down a table, "Good evening sir." he says, with Rea still close beside him.

The tavern keeper looks up, and nods a greeting, "And to you too. How may I help you?"

"Me and my… niece are looking for some friends of ours. They came on a large ship, and there was a big group of them, probably bigger than you are used to seeing in this fine town of yours. They all are kinda… rough looking," Gilan explains, relieved that the tavern keeper speaks the common tongue. His Gallican was a little out of practice.

"Not here, no," the tavern keeper says, shaking his head, "But rumor has it that the next port over had a group just like what you described. They were headed to the games."

"The what?" Rea asks.

"The Death Games. Where challengers face each other to the death. Occasionally they must complete near-impossible tasks… or die trying," he says simply.

Both Gilan and Rea realize what he is saying at the same time, their horrified expressions proof of it.

"Alix…" Rea whispers feeling light headed and faint. She grabs Gilan's arm for support.

"And, where might these games be?" Gilan asks immediately.

"Somewhere in East Gallica. Haven't ever bothered to go myself."

Gilan gives the tavern keeper a strained smile. "Thank you for your help," the apprentice and Ranger leave quickly, distressed by the news they had received.

"Gil, what are we going to do?" Rea asks as they walk through the small village.

He turns to face her, his expression somewhere betwixt anger and fear, "That's what they wanted Alix for! Just so she could die in some meaningless game!" explodes Gilan.

"Then let's go find her and save her!"

"Yes. And if I have to, I will kill every last one of those idiot scoundrels to do it." Gilan growls in an unusual show of anger.

Rea nods, her face full of determination as they walk east in hopes of finding Alix.


	12. Brave enough to try

Chapter 12

"Brave enough to try."

" _Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

 _Looms but the Horror of the shade,_

 _And yet the menace of the years_

 _Finds, and shall find, me unafraid."_

 _-Invictus, William Ernest Henley_

Early the next day, Alix is up and pacing across the small room. "I need to get out of here," she mutters, checking the room once again for any sort of weapon. She sighs, her frustration increasing. Her burns from yesterday are, thankfully, minor.

"But they still hurt," she mutters, inspecting one on her forearm. She looks up as the door is unlocked and opens to reveal a servant girl with a tray of what was probably a terrible excuse for breakfast, but Alix doesn't wait to see. She immediately recognises a chance to escape, and takes it.

Alix speeds down the corridor, glancing behind her to see if anyone is giving chase. In that split-second glance, she barrels into a burly guard. Before Alix can do anything but take a step back and clench her hand in preparation to swing a punch, he takes the hilt of his sword and renders her unconscious, having clearly been ready for her to try to escape.

"Foolish Girl. Thought you could get away that easily?" Ralph inquires as Alix slowly comes to.  
"At least I was brave enough to try," she growls, her head throbbing.

"Isn't that a shame," he sneers.

"For you," Alix spits.

"But now, as punishment, you will have to go into the arena again tonight," Ralph chuckles.

Alix sits up straight, horrified, "What! You can't do that. I nearly died yesterday!"

"Which is the point. Girlie, they're called the 'Death Games' for a reason,"

Alix glares. "Why don't you fight me then? We will see how well a simpleton like you does against an Araluen Ranger," she spits, getting to her feet.

Ralph laughs, "No. We have something extra special planned for you. Something very deadly. At least you can thank us because we didn't bring your apprentice here to see you die,"

Alix flushes with anger, her fists clenched at her sides. "I don't plan on dying," she growls and swiftly punches him in the face.

Rea looks up at Gilan. "So, you know where we are going now, right?" she asks him after he finishes talking with a local.

He shrugs, "I only understood about every other word he said. My Gallic is a little rusty. I do have a fairly good idea of where the arena is located though. Shouldn't be too hard to find such a massive structure."

She nods her agreement, "How close are we?"

"If all goes to plan, we should reach it about an hour before sunset."

Gilan and Rea reach the town encircling the colosseum slightly later than planned, but both are pleased to have arrived with no problems.

"We need to get rid of our ranger garb," Gilan says, pulling his cloak off his shoulders, "We're too recognisable this way,"

Rea does likewise, "If we aren't going to look like rangers, what will we be?"

Gilan thinks for a moment. "From what I've seen and heard, it seems plenty of Gallic Nobles and officials come to these dastardly games."

"I don't think that would work as well for me," Rea disagrees. "I don't speak any Gallic and have no idea of the customs here. You could do it, but I would rather not."

After a moment of thought, Gilan nods, "I suppose that's true. What will you be doing then? I can't imagine you want to sit and do nothing."

"I could pose as a servant girl looking for work," Rea explains. "It might get me close enough to help Alix, whereas you could do something about Kaden and Ralph."

Gilan raises an eyebrow, "Kaden and Ralph?"

"They are the brothers who took Alix."

"Right," Gilan says, handing her a few coins. "Go get what you need. There should be some people around here who speak the common tongue."

Rea nods, "Thanks Gilan."

"Stay safe. Meet me back here as soon as you can. We've got to get Alix out of there."

The sun is sinking below the horizon as Alix is led into the torchlit arena, her wrists bound once again. Her left cheek sports a large bruise from earlier that morning when Ralph's burly associate returned the blow she gave Ralph. The crowd cheers as she enters, clearly remembering her skills from the previous task. Alix is unbound, and given instructions by the same man as before.

"You win."

"How?"

"Kill other," he answers gruffly.

Alix nods her understanding, "The last one standing needs to be me."

She glances at the exit of the arena as he departs, tempted to try to run for it. The urge vanishes when she sees the well-muscled guard standing there. The gates close, and Alix is left to see who the other combatant is. Alix's eyes widen when she sees a brawny, giant of a man enter.

"He's got to be well over two and a half meters tall!" she exclaims. "How in the world am I supposed to face him with just my fists?"

Just then, as though her question summoned it, a servant in the frontmost row of the stands throws two spears. One to Alix, and one to the 'Giant'. The ground of the arena was several meters below the stands, most likely to prevent injuries to onlookers, Alix muses. She takes the spear, its weight unfamiliar in her hands.

"I'm going to get skewered by that guy," she mumbles, her grip tight around the unfamiliar weapon.

"There you are! Find everything alright?"

Rea nods, "Yeah, wasn't too bad. I see you found what you needed." she comments, gesturing to his shirt and trousers. Simple, yet more sophisticated than what a ranger would commonly wear. He has his sword at his hip, his bow clearly being much too conspicuous.

He glances down at himself, then looks back at Rea, "And I can say likewise." Rea is dressed in servant clothing.

"Did you find out anything about the games?" she asks in a lower tone.

"Yes. The games will go on until only one champion is left," he says. "I'm going to try to talk to the leader of this barbaric organization, get on his good side, bribe him if I have to. I will find out as much as I can about anything and everything."

"I'll try to locate Alix. Should we meet back here?"

Gilan nods, "Yes. When the games conclude for the night. Don't try to free Alix tonight while you're on your own. We have a better chance as a team."

Rea nods, "Alright. Goodbye Gilan."

"Be careful, I hate to send you off on your own."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Rea promises.

Alix watches as the 'Giant' laughs when he sees her, "I have to fight this puny thing?" he takes his spear, snaps it in half, and tosses them carelessly aside, clearly ready to attack her with just his fists.

"I'm not that short!" Alix protests, backing up as he comes closer, cracking his knuckles.

"Tell me that when I wring your neck," he growls.

"Oi, look, we're all friends here, right?" she backs up further, the beginnings of a plan forming in her mind.

"That's what you wish," he growls with his thunderous voice. As he pulls his fist back to attack her, Alix runs towards him. She ducks under his swinging fist, and then brings her spear up to jab at him. The giant howls as the spear makes contact. He pulls the point out of his upper arm, pulling the spear out of Alix's grasp. He tosses the spear aside, more angry now than ever.

The giant cackles cruelly as he lumbers towards Alix. Alix backs away, hating the thought of being within reach of her opponent. Alix stops, her back against the arena wall and a sinking feeling in her gut. She knows she needs a weapon in order to win this, so despite being untrained, she needed that spear.

He strides towards her, clearly confident in his abilities of defeating her with brute strength. He pulls a fist back, and when Alix begins to move her arms to deflect the oncoming punch, he kicks out and knocks her feet out from under her. The moment she lands on the ground she rolls away from the giant, dodging the second kick that was coming her way. She leaps to her feet, ducking under his fist then dodging behind him to grab the spear. As the giant spins to face her, she thrusts the spear towards him, and it plunges into his side.

Alix stumbles away as he falls to the ground. She scrambles for the sharp half of the giant's spear, ignoring the noises from behind her. Half a spear now in hand, she stands over the fallen giant, "Don't ever doubt a Ranger," she spits before finishing the duel.

Gilan arrives at the colosseum in time to see a familiar head of auburn stumble away from a extraordinarily tall and burly man. Gilan's eyes widen when he realizes what kind of task his former apprentice has just completed. The tall ranger makes his way closer to the center, trying to see the details clearer. The crowd is cheering, elated at Alix's success against such a dangerous opponent. Gilan watches as Alix's wrists get bound, and she gets led out of the arena.

"Now I just have to hope Rea can find her," Gilan murmurs, deciding it was time to locate the leader of the Death Games.

Gannon looks up as his lieutenant, Derrick, walks up to him. "Were they successful?"

Derrick hesitates, "For the most part, yes."

"Explain."

"They captured the Ranger. We shouldn't be seeing any more of her," Derrick begins, "But, our informant sent word that another ranger went after her, he thinks it might be the Commandant."

"I see. And the apprentice?"

"There has been no clues as to what they did with her. She is presumed dead."

"Good. One less to deal with. Send word to the imbeciles Kaden and Ralph and warn them of the other ranger. Tell them to kill him too."

"I will do that," Derrick says, bowing slightly before exiting the room.


	13. A Small Flicker of Hope

Chapter 13

Small Flicker of Hope

" _H. O. P. E. Hold on, pain ends."- Anonymous_

After parting ways with Gilan, Rea walks over to the next entrance. She notes the guard there - either to keep crowds out, or captives in. Presuming it's the latter, she walks up to the guard.

"What do you want?" he grunts, annoyed.

"Is there any job openings here sir? I can do most anything from cleaning to cooking."

The guard glares at her. "You're asking the wrong person," he says, stepping to the side. "Ask Jane, she's in charge of all that."

Rea nods, "Thank you, and good day to you, sir."

The guard shrugs, and Rea walks past him. After wandering through the maze of corridors and asking around, Rea finds Jane.

"You want to work here, eh?"

Rea nods, "Yes ma'am."

"You look awful small, you know how to work hard?"

"I'm stronger than I look, I used to live on a farm."

Jane studies Rea, then shrugs, "Alright. You're in. Follow me, I'll show you what to do."

Another challenge begins, but Gilan isn't paying attention. He has spotted a set of twins that match Rea's description of Ralph and Kaden, and is curious as to whether or not it is who he thinks. Gilan watches as one mutters something to the other, and both walk away from the stands. He sees them go into the space beneath the stands and turn left. Moving quickly so he doesn't lose them, he follows the twins. Glancing down the corridor, he sees them walking side by side and talking in low voices. Hoping they are who Rea described, he continues after them. Gilan listens to their conversation as he comes within earshot.

"We've underestimated her. I thought she would be dead by now," one says to the other.

"She wasn't supposed to be so… good at completing the challenges," the other agrees.

"We need to give her a challenge she can't complete. One that she is sure to die in. Thankfully, the Ranger isn't going in the arena tomorrow, so we have some time to prepare."

"And give your nose extra time to heal. I doubt it'll ever be the same."

"Trust me, I'll make sure the blasted Ranger pays for what she did."

His twin chuckles, "I'm sure you will."

The brothers go quiet, and Gilan hardly dares to breathe. After a long moment, one finally speaks, "Ralph, if we plan on doing this, we need to report to the Warlord."

"Though we both know he will agree. Anything to make the games more interesting for him and the other spectators."

The other, presumably Kaden, laughs, "Very true, brother. Now, let's go celebrate our cunning plan with a drink."

Ralph nods and the twins head off to the nearest tavern, not knowing that a Ranger was tailing them.

"As the newbie, you'll also serve the competitors their meals. Most don't try to escape or fight anymore, so you should be safe," Jane explains, adding it to her quickly lengthening list of things for Rea to do. "I've already shown you where they are. Also, you will do any other extra tasks I assign. Any questions?"

Rea shakes her head, "No ma'am."

"Alright, then get to work. Go to the kitchens to serve supper to the competitors."

Rea nods, hurrying away. She navigates her way to the kitchens, realizing this is her opportunity to locate Alix.

"Take this to the first door," a different servant say as she gives Rea a bowl of… something unidentifiable. Rea nods, trying to ignore the pungent scent coming from the bowl. Rea knocks quietly on the door before she opens it. When she sees what's inside, she lets out a small squeak of surprise.

"A bear? How did they get a bear?" she questions, staring at its sleeping form. Realizing she should probably leave, she quickly puts down the food, and shuts and bolts the door. She returns to the kitchen and, thankfully, the next meal she is given looks much more edible than the last.

As she continues to give the meals to the competitors, she moves with increasing urgency, wanting to find Alix quickly. Rea knocks on the penultimate door, and unlocks it with the same caution she opened all the others with. Peering in, she sees a familiar figure lying on a straw mattress, facing away from her.

"Alix?" she whispers, stepping inside the room and setting the meal down.

Alix rolls over to face the figure at the door. Her eyes widen as she realizes what she is seeing before her, "Rea? Is that really you?" she breathes, standing up.

Rea nods, "Alix, you look…"

"Terrible, I know," Alix agrees, reaching up to gently feel the bruise on her cheek.

Rea steps forward, and the mentor and apprentice embrace, "I've been so worried Alix, I didn't know if you were hurt, or dying, or dead!"

Ralph's words come rushing back to Alix, ' _At least you can thank us because we didn't bring your apprentice here to see you die.'_ And she steps back. "Rea, you shouldn't be here."

Rea frowns, "What? Why? Gilan's here to help me get you out of here, and we can head back to Araluen."

"I don't want them to get you too. Either of you. Rea, forget about me and get out of here as fast as you can."

"I'm not going to leave without you," she says stubbornly.

"Rea, I won't allow-"

"Gilan isn't going to leave either," Rea reaches up and unclasps her bronze oakleaf , and puts it in Alix's hand, "I'm not going to leave you here to die. We're going to get you out of this horrible place," Rea gives Alix a reassuring smile, then leaves quickly before Alix can say anything more.

Alix looks down at the pendant in her hand, and for the first time in days, feels a small flicker of hope **.**

Gilan watches as the two enter the tavern together. He waits a safe amount of time to be able to enter without seeming suspicious. The tavern is relatively busy, and no one pays attention to the newcomer. Gilan spots the twins easily, and strides over to them, sitting across the table from them.

They look up, "What do you want?" Kaden asks, frowning at the stranger sitting before them.

Gilan shrugs, "I saw you at the games. Wondered how you liked today's competitions."

"Wondered how we liked them? We planned them ourselves."

"Really? Must have been a lot of work," Gilan comments.

Kaden chuckles, "Not when all you have to do is put them against a difficult challenge."

"I see. Even so, I was fascinated with the fight against the giant."

"I agree. We all thought the Araluen Ranger would fail against him," Ralph adds, frowning.

"How did you manage to get a Ranger into your games? From what I've heard, it should've been impossible."

Kaden takes a long drink before answering, "We received a tip that the Ranger would be away from Araluen. After that, it was easy."

"A tip from whom?" Gilan asks.

"You're rather nosy, aren't you?" Ralph points out, his frown deepening.

"Only when it's something that interests me, like your brilliant competitions."

Ralph studies Gilan, "If it interests you so much, find us tomorrow during the games, and we might explain more to you, if it suits us."

Gilan stands up, "Very well. Thank you for your time."

Ralph watches as he leaves, then turns back to Kaden, "There's something about him. Something not quite right."

Kaden shrugs, "If you say so," he reaches for another drink, but Ralph grabs his wrist.

"We need to get back to the arena before it gets too dark."

Kaden reluctantly nods his agreement, and follows Ralph out of the tavern.

"I found Alix."

"You did? Excellent! I spoke to Ralph and Kaden. I plan to find out more information tomorrow from them."

"I'll to see if there is a safe way we can get Alix out without being seen."

"Good. She isn't fighting tomorrow, and if all goes to plan, we can get her during the early hours of the day after," Gilan tells Rea.

"Thank goodness. Then we can go home," Rea smiles.


End file.
